


Always

by sznups



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Age Difference, Doctor!Magnus, Dorks in Love, Eating Disorders, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Sickfic, Smoking, Student!Alec, Teasing, Virgin Alec, dorks are having fun, jelously, mention of cheating, more to be added - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:04:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sznups/pseuds/sznups
Summary: Sequel to "Put me back together"It's been seven months since Alec left the hospital and Sebastian was locked in a mental institution. Seven months have past since the nightmare came to an end. Magnus and Alec are in a loving relationship. They start to live together, they support each other and make plans for their future. However, life is life and with every day, they have to face new challenges that are not always easy.Will their love be strong enough? Will their relationship survive? Will they be able to defeat the demons of their past and finally be happy? Or maybe there will be someone, who will ruin their trust and everything they have built so far?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally here, angels! ♥  
> Took me quite long and is not beta read but well... c: Let's get started!

White shirt, maroon jacket, another flashy jacket, yellow pants with holes on knees, red tie with colourful dots, couple tv show related t-shirts, and tons of other clothes were nicely folded and put into a box, which also was in all colours of rainbow.  
Magnus clapped his hands. Everything was done. He emptied half of his closet so there was now place for Alec's clothes. He knew pretty well that his lovely boyfriend didn't have much stuff. But he was determined to change it and to do this, Alec needed some space only for himsel. Yes, there was another closet in the guest room but he didn't even want to think that Alec wouldn't share the same room and the same bed as he. They still hadn't had sex... or any other sexual activity apart from kissing. But he was quite okay with that because with Alec, there wasn't something like boredom. They always had something to do and whetever it was, it was always fun. Of course, Magnus would love some loving but he was patient. And cared about Alec more than he had ever cared about anyone before. He wouldn't have waited for anyone that long. It was over six months... he still couldn't believe they were together for so long already. That was the best year of his life. And actually, it was only the beginning.

Alec had to prepare for his exams. But now they were over, he was going to college in one month. And then they were going to finally live together. Magnus still remembered the day they faced Maryse and told her about their decision.

***

They both were nervous when they declared that they all needed to talk. Maryse knew from the start that something was wrong. But she still was glad that this kind of approach was coming from Alec, not Izzy for example. She would have had a heart attact right away. But Alec couldn't get pregnant and was gay, so she sighed in relief, causing her son to blink couple of times.

"So? You wanted to talk?" She sat in the armchair and they sat on the couch.

Alec started to play with the hem of his shirt, not knowing how he should say this. He knew it wouldn't be easy... Maryse came through a lot and definitely wanted Alec to stay at home with her and his siblings. But Alec had his life. A new life. And he wanted to be with Magnus, even though he felt a bit insecure about it.

"Yes... actually, mom... I..." he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. "I mean... we..." he motioned his hand toward Magnus. "Magnus and I... we... uhm..."

Magnus felt sorry for Alec. It must have been really hard for him to talk about things like that with his mother. Overprotective mother. But Magnus couldn't help him. It was up to him to tell her. And Alec had to do this faster because Maryse looked really scary all of a sudden. Magnus gulped when the woman glanced at him with a murder in her eyes.

"Magnus Bane" she said firmy. "What have you done to my son?!"

"What?" Magnus gulped and moved closer to Alec, too frightened for his life.

It was enough and Alec understood that at this moment. He slapped his cheeks gently and then placed a hand on Magnus' knee.

"Mom, Magnus didn't do anything bad to me" he sighed. "Actually, quite the opposite. Mom, I know you may not like it but... I want to move in with Magnus. I want to live with him."

He wasn't mistaken. Maryse was hurt after hearing that but she didn't freak out. And Alec wasn't sure if this was good or rather not. There was a very uncomfortable silence and Alec wanted to take back his words and apologize to Magnus later but spare his mother the pain. However, he couldn't force himself to do this. Reason? He probably finally wanted to do something for himself, not anyone else, even his own mother. Lucky for him, Maryse came to the same conclusion.

Alec needed a change. Needed something that could help him with the trauma and depression. And as far, Magnus was the best cure. And Maryse knew that she had to let him go. She could no longer cage her son in four walls of his room, too scared something bad might have happened to him. However, she had her conditions that her oldest had to follow.

"Okay" she said finally.

The boys' heads turned to her side and they both smiled widely. But then Maryse raised her hand and they knew it wasn't over.

"But you said..." started Alec.

"Yes. And I'll keep my promise. You can move in with your boyfriend, Alec. But a day before your college starts. Hush, don't interrupt me. I'm being selfish here but I also need to have you for myself. So?"

Alec looked at Magnus. He really wanted to cry. They were so happy, so fired up to start living together. And now he felt like a liar, like a burden, a fucking kid without his own will! But then Magnus smiled, probably knowing how Alec felt.

"It's okay, Alexander. I can wait. Besides, maybe it will be even better? You can grow up to this decision, I will prepare some space for your stuff and buy some more things. How's that sounds?"

Magnus was too good, or so Alec thought. But well, he was also right. Alec wanted to live with Magnus, of course! He wanted nothing more than this. However, he was scared and still insecure. Living together meant new duties and living together and being in a relationship at the same time meant even more duties he wasn't sure he was prepared for. So he returned the smile and nodded.

"Okay, mom. We'll do as you want."

"Thank you."

***

And that's how it was. They had to obey Maryse's orders, even if they didn't really like all of them. Because, how could they like it? Maryse forbad them from spending nights together. It was not like they wanted to have a wild sex all night (at least not Alec) but they really wanted to just sleep next to each other, wake up in each other's arms. But no. Alec had to sleep in his own bed. Alone. And it really was getting on his nerves. And Magnus' too. But it was too close to argue about that.

The trials had ended before Alec got his papers from college. He was free from any psycho, bully and idiot. And he also got a nice amount of money as a compensation for everything they had done to him. He didn't really want any money. But well, it was his anyway. And he was quite grateful because now, without Robert and his money, they weren't as rich as before. And education cost. A lot. But he didn't have to worry about it anymore. Life was getting better and better.

Alec was so in love with Magnus that he didn't really care about anything else. He was happy, even though the demons from the past were still there. But he learnt not to let them go too often. And even if, Magnus was there.

Their relationship worked wonders on Magnus as well. He changed his job and was very satisfied. His nightmares still were there but not frequently. He had more energy and was happier in general what everybody seemed to notice. That's why Magnus' friends accepted and loved Alec, even though he didn't get away from the 'speech'. Magnus wasn't the only one now, who was afraid for his life. But still, Maryse was more scary than the big hero six.

They weren't worried about anything, though. They loved each other and were sure about this. And it was only couple of days before they could finally share the same place to live. Alec couldn't wait any longer. He had already all his things packed. Along with his insecurities. What if Magnus would change his mind? What if he would not like living with him? What if he would not be good enough for Magnus? And many, many more questions. He didn't even notice how long he had been in his room, so lost in his thoughts. But well, his siblings did.

"Alec! Move your ass and come with me!" exclaimed Jace coming into Alec's room, not bothering with knocking.

"Where?" he asked simply, not even looking at him. The ceiling was more interesting.

"You promised to help me with this fucking driving license. So get your ass up from the bed and come!"

Alec rolled his eyes but obeyed. He knew how annoyed with the license Jace was. It was already his fourth try and he still couldn't pass it. Alec felt sorry for him but could do nothing about that. And definitely talking in this situation was the worst option. Alec passed the test on his first try. But Jace wasn't destined for being a driver. He didn't want to hear about it, though.

So he went with his brother. Alec already stopped worrying about his car. He already decided that he will give it to Jace, if he would have ever passed this stupid test. But he didn't give him much hope when his lovely brother almost drove into a sign, didn't notice red light and the car died in the middle of a crossing. But he didn't say anything, letting Jace curse as much as he wanted.

"So... you're leaving with Magnus soon, huh?" he asked because the silence was too much. But Alec didn't let him turn on the radio.

"Yup. Only two weeks left." he smiled at this.

"You're pretty happy."

"I am. He... I mean, Magnus... he really is the one."

"I'm happy for you."

Jace smiled but Alec knew how sad it was. He missed Clary. But was determined not to let her into his life again. And Alec respected that. He knew from the start that this redhead bitch wasn't worth him. So he wasn't going to change his mind now when she already had proven it.

"Thank you. And now turn left. But please, try not to hit the curb this time..."

"Shut up."

In the meantime Magnus decided that it was the right time to inform Alec about his plan. Yes, they had still two weeks and that meant one thing. Vacation. They didn't talk about it but Magnus knew Alec would like it. It was his and his friends' tradition. Vacation, a camp by the lake Lynn. And this year, he just had to take Alec there! His angel still didn't know anything but Magnus was sure that he wouldn't say no. So he got into his fabulous car and drove to Lightwood's. He was quite surprised when he saw Izzy laying on a blanket in the garden alone. She didn't like sunbathing without someone beside her and this someone was always Alec. But this time, this cute thing was nowhere to be found.

"Hello, darling" he smiled at her and then hugged her when Izzy almost jumped at him with a big smile on her face. "Where's the brother of yours?"

"Aww, you should ask about my well-being, not my brother!" she pouted but then smiled, not being able to be mad at this man. She already saw Magnus as her brother-in-law. "And well, you are stuck with me. Because your dear Alexander is not home. Jace took him for a ride."

"Oh dear..." his eyes widened. He knew pretty well what a great driver Jace was and he really wasn't the one to let Alec go with him. But this time he had nothing to say, it was too late.

"Hey, calm down" Izzy laughed at his expression. "He'll be fine. And you, take off your clothes and hop on the blanket. We will work on your tan so my dear brother won't be able to take his eyes off of you" she winked.

"Oh, he already can't."

They chuckled at that. Magnus thought about it for a minute and decided that yes, it was a great idea actually. It was hot outside so he took off all his clothes, leaving only underwear on because... well, it was still Maryse's house. And he didn't want to risk. They laid on the blanket, Magnus on his tummy and Isabelle on her back.

"So, mom told me about your plan" she started and Magnus sighed.

He had to tell Maryse first and inform her that he had to steal her son. But she didn't mind because it was vacation and that meant Alec would have finally taken his needed rest. Of course, he needed to hear his fair share of being safe, looking after Alec and not to deflower him on a hard ground covered in pines. Sometimes Maryse forgot that Magnus was a grown up.

"I don't doubt that. Did she also tell you how much she tortured me before I could go home?" he flinched only thinking about that.

"No. But it definitely was about my brother's virtue. And I have to thank you about that! She finally stopped asking me every second if I'm not pregnant. But I know what pain it is."

"You can't even imagine" he shook his head and then laid flat, wanting the Sun to do its job properly. "Your mother is overprotective. Especially with this topic."

"I know. She wants well, though. Just ignore her and really... I mean it, Magnus. Respect and care about my brother. But don't baby him. He's not made of glass and a bit of sexy times never did anyone any harm. Just so you know" she winked at him and Magnus laughed. Oh, how much he loved the younger, female Lightwood!

"I know, darling. But I'm a patient man. And I'll wait for Alexander as long as he finally feels comfortable."

"You're amazing, you know?"

"I'm a definition of amazing, fabulous and magnificent at the same time. Of course I do know, silly" he rolled his eyes and Izzy burst out laughing. Yes, a perfect match for her brother.

They talked more about fashion and other stuff that they both adored. Magnus loved the same things as Izzy and Izzy loved that in Magnus. They made a perfect, dynamic duo. Alec sometimes was getting jelous of their friendship. Yes, Magnus was his boyfriend. But still, he couldn't talk with him about certain things and that bothered him. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember all these names from fashion world. Hell, he didn't even know the difference between a jacket and a cardigan. Magnus found that funny and adorable but Alec still felt stupid.

Izzy and Magnus spent a good hour laying in the garden and chatting before the boys came back. They could hear Alec and Jace arguing and they knew immediately that it wouldn't end well.

"Jace, don't press the gas pedal! Don't even touch it or you'll hit the garage wall!"

"Alec, I'm not stupid! I won't hit any fucking wall!"

He did. Magnus and Izzy jolted from their place and ran to them, scared that something bad happened. Jace shut the door loudly and stormed from the garage, cursing on the world. Alec followed but he was much more calm.

"Alexander!" Magnus called and before Alec realized what was happening, he had his cheeks cupped by Magnus' hands, his eyes full of concern. "Darling, are you hurt?!"

Alec didn't answer immediately because damn! His boyfriend was there... almost naked with amazing, delicate make-up, his body hot and so tanned...

"Alexander! Oh my god, Izzy, he has a concussion! We need to take him to the hospital!"

Only then he realized he had been staring a bit too long. Alec shook his head and grabbed Magnus' hands.

"No, no, no! No hospitals, I'm fine. I just... I just saw you for the first time this day. That's all."

Alec explained and Magnus' heart melted. He didn't wait any longer and leaned down to kiss his angel on the lips. Alec was more than glad to join him and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck. They continued this for a moment. And then they heard the snapping sound of camera. Izzy was standing next to them with her phone and a big smile on her face. Alec looked away, blushing like crazy. Great... now she had the picture. Magnus didn't mind, though, knowing he would have that picture as well.

"Dear Isabelle, I want this later on my mail, don't forget" he grinned and she nodded.

"You guys are the worst" Alec sighed. "What are you doing here, Magnus? I thought you're working today?"

"Nah, not exactly. I needed to sign some things with my leave of absence."

"Leave?" Alec raised his brow. "Where are you going?"

"No, darling" Magnus shook his head. " 'Where are we going' is the correct form here! And, Alexander dearest, we're going on holiday! I'm taking you on a camp by lake Lynn with Raphael and the rest of our losers. How does that sound to you?"

Magnus was shining and it wasn't only because of the glitter. He was happy and excited, Alec could see it. He already knew every mood Magnus could be in and this one was one of his favourites. Happy, joyful... oh god. Alec didn't know what a camp was. He had never been to one before. All he knew was that there was a forest, no running water, probably no toilet and that actually wasn't very appealing. But the smile on Magnus' face was too beautiful to turn him down when he, and Alec was sure of it, already had planned everything. So he sighed.

"When?" he asked simply.

"Tomorrow!" Magnus beamed. "That's why today we're going shopping! Right now" he added quickly seeing Alec's reaction. He knew his boyfriend hated shopping but well, it was for his own good.

"Magnus..." he whined.

"Hush!" he put his index finger on Alec's soft lips. "We're going."

"Can I come with you?" asked Izzy, suddenly very polite.

"Of course, darling. Just put on some clothes, will you?"

She rolled her eyes and then ran to their house to dress up and get their mom's credit cards. Maryse would have scolded Izzy for spending so much money on clothes but hey! It was Alec they were talking about and Maryse wouldn't have missed the opportunity to finally get his son a nice set of clothing.

"Magnus" Alec started again. "About the clothes... shouldn't you put on some as well?"

"Oh? Don't you like what you see?" Magnus wiggled his brows what always made Alec laugh.

"You know it's not that. I love your clothes when they're on the floor, it's just... I don't actually want other people to stare at you" he explained. Well that was true. Alec hated when people were looking at Magnus. It was inevitable but still. Strangers staring at his boyfriend fully clothed annoyed him. And without clothes? Fuck no.

"Are you jelous, Alexander?" he asked and then grinned, seeing the blush forming on his boyfriend's cheeks.

"N-no! It's just... I... uhm... put these clothes on and shut up! I'm waiting in the car!"

He turned on his heel and went toward Magnus' car only to turn back a moment later. He reached his hand to his boyfriend. Magnus bit his bottom lip to stifle a laugh when he handed Alec the car keys. Could he be more adorable? And had better behind? Definitely not. Magnus took his time staring at Alec as he was walking to the car. He sighed. Well, that was going to be a long week... but first, he needed to put the pants on.

Izzy joined them a minute later and they all drove to the mall. Alec was driving since Magnus and Isabelle had so much to discuss and he really prefered to focus on the road to their talking. It was just easier because Alec was sure he would have got a headache from all the names of brands and clothing they were talking about. Why people even needed this? He had no idea but he knew one thing. It was going to be a very, very long day.

***

It was a very, very long day. They dragged Alec to every shop possible. He tried to convince them that he didn't need any fashionable clothes, especially to spend a week in the forest but well, they were deaf for his words. But he tried.

"Magnus, really? Why can't I have these flip-flops? They look the same!" Alec rolled his eyes, seeing that they really looked the same. Except for the prize.

"No, Alexander. They don't."

"They do! The only difference between them is that these cost two hundred dollars more. And really? So much money for flip-flops?!"

"Yes. Because they are better, Alexander. You may be a little ignorant and not see this but trust me, I know what I'm doing. And it's the first time I managed to drag you shopping, so be quiet and let me enjoy this." He smiled to Alec but Alec knew better that it was a warning.

Magnus was never mad at him but well... Alec knew already that it was better not to upset Magnus. He was worse than a little kid. No matter where they were, if something bothered him, this drama queen did everything to show that. And Alec definitely wasn't up for this this day. So he grunted and rolled his eyes again.

"Okay. But it's for me. Do I have anything to say here?"

"Oh, Alexander..." Magnus leaned toward him and kissed the tip of his nose. "Of course not."

Magnus winked and that was the end of the conversation. The stupid flip-flops were already in the basket along with tons of other things. So Alec just gave up trying. But it was only the beginning.

His wonderful boyfriend and sister made sure that Alec had not only new flip-flops but also new everything. The hell had only started. He was forced to try on lots of different clothes. He obliged because well, he had no other choice. But it definitely wasn't something he enjoyed. And after three more hours, he wanted to cry.

Alec was desperate. He knew he had to come up with something to stop this madness. So he chose the best but also the stupidest option possible. Hunger. Well, Alec started eating normally but not enough. He ate probably less than Izzy and that bothered Magnus. Very. But because of that, Alec was sure he was at the winning position.

He decided to bring his plan into life. When Magnus was admiring another suit, Alec tugged at the sleeve of his shirt. Magnus looked at Alec with a big smile on his face and Alec almost wanted to drop the topic. But well, it was too late.

"What is it, dearest?"

"I'm hungry. Can we get something to eat already?" He asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible.

Magnus eyed him, confused but then he smiled even wider. Alec wasn't mistaken. Magnus was really concerned about Alec. Even if he didn't cut anymore and was definitely getting back to health, eating was still a problem. He ate. But not enough. So when Alec admitted all by himself that he was hungry, Magnus put the suit back and grabbed his hand.

"Isabelle, darling. We're going to get some dinner. You're coming with us?"

"Have you met me?" she laughed and joined them after a paying for her shopping. "What are we going to eat?"

"Some salad maybe? I heard they opened the new... what?"

Alec raised his eyebrows, seeing them frowning at him. Izzy sighed and Magnus shook his head.

"Nope, definitely not. We're eating normal food, Alexander and deal with it."

"But Magnus..." he whined.

"No. Normal dinner. And then we can go home."

This time it was Izzy's turn to whine even louder but she didn't grumble. Her brother's health was the most important thing. So they headed to the Italian restaurant where they all had lasagna. Alec had to eat at least half of it if he wanted to go home and that actually was a great motivation. This and that the food was really great.

***

After the shopping, they went back to Alec's home. Izzy started showing her new clothes to Maryse and Alec just left the bags with them because well, he wanted to forget that. He grabbed Magnus' wrist and they went to his room. Alec flopped on the bed, groaning. Everything hurt and it was his boyfriend's fault!

Magnus laughed at him and then joined him on the bed, wrapping his arms around his angel.

"Aww, don't be like that, Alexander. You are flawless. And with those clothes, you will be even more" he kissed his cheek and smiled.

Alec turned on his back and looked Magnus in the eyes. He blushed, not being able to help himself. Magnus was too beautiful, too perfect and too caring. He knew that and still wondered, why he chose him? Magnus could have had anyone. But he wanted Alec. And for the blue-eyed boy it was still a mystery. Magnus was always there for him and always could make him smile, no matter what. Alec did the same for him but he had no idea about that. Magnus snuggled to Alec and purred like a real cat. Alec felt even warmer now.

"Magnus..." he hid his face behind a pillow.

The older man chuckled and then took the pillow off of Alec's face.

"Don't hide from me, Alexander. That's very rude."

"You are insufferable" Alec rolled his eyes. "So, will you tell me how this camp will look like?"

"Hmm? This camp? Well, it's a normal camp. We will sleep under the stars, hunt our food with our bare hands, use leaves as toilet paper and avoid wild animals that can probably be the cause of our death. Simply as that."

Magnus enjoyed the dread look on Alec's face. He wanted to laugh but he stopped himself from doing that. A little bit more teasing was always welcomed, right? And it was impossible how easy it was to tease Alec. He was so smart and yet so naive. But Magnus loved it. And he really had fun playing his game while Alec felt tears in the corner of his eyes. He had never been to camp before and he had no idea how it looked like. What was he supposed to do there? Fight wild animals, then kill them and eat them? And toilet paper made of leaves...?

"I don't think I should go... I'm so sorry, Magnus but I..."

But Magnus already closed Alec's mouth with his own. The boy was confused but as always, he returned the kiss. It was impossible not to when the kissing person was the Magnus Bane. They stayed like that for a moment before Magnus pulled away.

"Don't worry, darling. We have XXI century. I'm pretty sure we have something like fridges for tourist, tents and toilet paper made of... paper. Or at least they existed the last time I checked..."

Magnus smirked and Alec looked at him for a second with wide eyes. His lips were moving but no sound was made. He went even redder than before and then hit Magnus' shoulder causing the other man to burst out laughing.

"You jerk! I can't believe you did this to me!"

Alec was so mad! He tried to push Magnus off of him but it wasn't so easy when the Asian man wrapped his limbs around Alec like a freaking octopus.

"I'm sorry! But it was too priceless to let it slip by!" he said still laughing.

"Fuck you!" Alec grunted and finally gave up, knowing that he was trapped for good.

"I love you too" Magnus kissed his cheek and Alec blushed even more.

They laid like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying being this close. They were just happy. No matter how stupid the dorks were, what fights they had, they were happy.

"Will you help me pack my things?" he asked finally.

"Of course, sweet pea. Leave it to me. And you can go make me a sandwich."

"We ate like... an hour ago..."

"That's why I already need a sandwich, dear."

"Oh... okay..."

Magnus let Alec go and when the boy was gone, he took a duffle bag out of his closet and started putting Alec's things in there. Some ugly sweaters because they were warm and perfect for cold evenings. He decided to take his old clothes to the camp. And the new ones... well, to another bag. A bag that Alec had no idea existed. Well, Magnus wasn't stupid. He would not buy such things to wear in a forest. But he already had something nice planned for his angel after the little survival. However, this part was a little surprise.

Alec came back with the sandwich couple minutes later. He still had no idea how Magnus could eat so much and be so fit. This man was really incredible. He placed the plate on Magnus' lap and sat next to him.

"You're quick..." he said, seeing that the bag was already packed.

"Well, I'm a man of many talents" he winked at Alec and he turned his gaze away, too ashamed to ask about his other talents.

"So.. ekhm... What hour are we leaving?" he changed the subject.

"Early in the morning."

"And by that you mean...?"

"Nine a.m. I need to get my beauty sleep first."

"You are..."

"I love you too, Alexander."

He didn't finish his sentence and Magnus didn't care about the sandwich anymore. They start kissing again, finding the peace and happiness in each other's arms. And Alec couldn't believe that only two weeks more and he would have this everyday. No matter what he would have to come through first. Wild animals, dark forest or... leaves. It was worth it. For a love of his life, Alec was ready to take any effort.

And maybe have fun during that? He still had no idea how much he was going to get it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the late update! I don't have a motivation to write, I'm sorry. I'm doing my best but well...
> 
> Not beta read, sorry for any mistakes!

It was very early in the morning. Everyone in the Lightwoods house was asleep except from Alec and his mother, who just had to make sure her son had a proper breakfast before leaving. Alec didn't argue but wasn't very happy. Maryse was much better mum after all of what happened but her overprotectiveness was getting on his nerves. And yet, he loved her too much to snap at her. So he just smiled and hugged her goodbye. He didn't want his mother to wake up at five in the morning just to watch him eat. So she just hugged him, repeated that he had to be careful and not to do anything stupid. And after that, she came back to her bedroom, leaving him all alone. Or so he thought.

The dorbell rang and Alec came to open the door, not sure who was this crazy to visit him on so ungodly hour. It turned out it was Raphael with his buddy Ezekiel. The dog walked into Alec's home like it was his own and jumped on the couch, deciding that a little nap won't hurt him. Well, Alec couldn't say no to a dog, right?

"Raphael? What are you doing here so early?" he asked, letting the man in.

"Early?" he raised his brow, shrugging off his jacket. "We are leaving in an hour. I came to pick you up since Magnus probably is still asleep."

Raphael sighed, seeing Alec's face and Alec already knew what happened. It was half past five in the morning. Alec wanted to be at Magnus' a bit earlier to enjoy some time together since they were supposed to leave at nine. But Alec wasn't stupid and already figured out that they were supposed not to leave but already be there at nine! Alec sighed heavily.

"Sure, no problem. I'm almost ready. I'll just finish my breakfast and put on some clothes. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, more than okay. I would kick your ass, if you left without eating something first."

Alec just smiled and led Raphael to the kitchen. He didn't offer anything, he didn't have to. Raphael grabbed a bowl from still open cupboard and sat with him at the table. He grabbed milk and the carton of cereal. He made his serving and they ate in silence.  
A lot happened during the half year. And one of the best things was definitely a friendship with these dorks. He truly loved all of them. But Raphael... they just clicked and became friends really quickly. Raphael respected and amired that Alec was so supportive and accepting. And Alec admired Raph just because of the way he was. And because he had an awesome dog. So they became friends that spent most of the time in silence but they enjoyed it.

After the breakfast, Alec put the dirty dishes in the sink, put some random clothes on, grabbed his bag and then they left. He said goodbyes to his siblings before they went to sleep because he knew that morning wasn't the best time to do this. They still had holidays and were using it to the fullest, sleeping until noon.

"I can't believe you are with him" he said, parking his car in front of Magnus' house.

Alec looked up at him and smiled. He heard that everytime they met.

"Me neither... sometimes" he smiled back and got out of the car.

Of course, Alec couldn't sometimes believe that he was in a romantic relationship with Magnus. But definitely not because of the same reasons as Raph.  
He knocked on the door but nothing happened. He even tried calling Magnus but to no avail. And then Raphael came with help. He banged at the door until it opened, revealing the host of the house. A very sleepy Magnus was standing in front of them, rubbing one of his cat eyes, his face bare with no make-up. He only had his boxers and dressing-gown on. He was barefoot. Alec eyed him and smiled. He wasn't angry at him anymore. Magnus was so adorable like this, with his perfect hair looking so messy. He wanted to hug him, kiss him and not leave him. But well, Raphael was there and they really had to go.

"What the fuck are you thinking, Bane?!" exclaimed Raphael. "Put your pants on, you irresponsible dick! And move your ass! Dios mio, why do I even know you?!" he growled and pushed Magnus lightly to the side, walking into his house.

When Raphael was finally out of their sight, Alec smiled at his boyfriend and stood on his toes to be able to kiss the man of his life. It was a chaste kiss but perfect for the ocassion. Magnus smiled and then wrapped his arms around Alec, shutting the door behind them.

"Morning, my dear angel. I should be mad at you for waking me up so early. But you look too good" he nuzzled Alec's hair with his nose and the younger boy chuckled.

"Mhm, thank you, Magnus. But I should be the one mad here. You lied to me. About the hour..."

"Alex..."

"No, shut up" Alec shook his head and then just kissed him again. "It's fine. Just eat something and dress up quickly. Or... I will make you breakfast and you just go."

"I love you."

"Don't put any make-up on your face."

"I'm taking back my words."

Alec just laughed and went to the kitchen. Raphael was napping on a couch with Ezekiel and Magnus was dressing up so he just did what he told he would. He made Magnus some scrambled eggs since his lovely boyfriend's fridge was almost empty and well, this was the easiest and quickest dish to make and they really didn't have much time. But of course, Magnus had to take his time to eat and drink coffee, then change his outfit twice, pack his bag again and complain some more because... why not? But finally, they were in a car. Magnus was driving since he was the one, who knew the road. And Alec was grateful for that because he was too tired and stressed. Raphael was on the lead but still.

They didn't talk much. Alec didn't want Magnus to joke even more and make him even more stressed! So they just turned on the radio and enjoyed the music instead of talking. The road to the lake wasn't that long. After three hours they finally reached their destination. And Alec had to admit that it was really breathtaking.

They parked their cars in the forest, near the lake Lynn. The lake itself was amazing. The water was crystal clear and Alec already could imagine swimming in there. He loved swimming but well, it was almost a year he didn't even go into the water. He still felt too insecure about his body. But with all his friends and Magnus he didn't have to care about things like that, right? Or so he thought. But for now, he enjoyed the views. The tall trees, juicy green grass, the singing of birds. A little paradise. He didn't even know that something so beautiful with air so clear existed not so far away from his home!

Magnus was watching Alec while his friends were trying to put the tents into use. He decided they still had time for this. And watching Alec so happy was too priceless to miss it. The boy seemed finally at peace, observing the nature and smiling at everything. Yes, it was a briliant idea to take him with them. Fresh air was obviously doing its job for Alec.  
The boy turned around and faced Magnus with a big grin. Magnus returned the smile and opened his arms. Alec didn't wait any second longer, he ran to Magnus and hugged him tightly.

"It's beautiful here. Why didn't you tell me earlier about this place?"

"I don't know. I probably wanted to surprise you. And... did it work?"

"More than you can imagine."

Alec stood on his toes, wanting to kiss Magnus, who was more than happy to kiss him back. But before they got to do anything, they got interrupted.

"Fucking gross" exclaimed Ragnor. "Can you stop, please? Do this in your tent! Oh... right, you don't have a tent because you lazy asses prefer to stick your tongues in each other's throats to do something useful!"

Alec looked down at his feet, blushing like crazy. Ragnor was right. They came there to camp and to do this, they had to have a place to sleep. Alec realized only then that he didn't think about all of this. A tent. He didn't have a tent! So that meant... oh god. Okay, he slept with the same bed as Magnus not once and not twice but it wasn't the same thing this time! Somehow sleeping in a forest, surrounded by nature looked very intimate for Alec. He took a deep breath to calm down a bit. Magnus was still watching him carefully. He didn't give a damn about Ragnor, he knew this Cabbage too long to be bothered by his shitty personality. But Alec... could it be possible that he thought of it like a scolding? Or the reason he acted like this was different? He had no idea. Magnus took Alec by the wrist and smiled.

"Sure thing, my dear friend. We'll get to this in a moment. Come on, Alec."

They chose a place nearby Fells and set up the tent. It wasn't that easy. Alec had never done this before and Magnus wasn't an expert. So their tent looked a bit handicapped at first. On the next attempt it collapsed. And finally, they managed to make it right. Or rather Catarina showed them some mercy and helped them. Magnus took the duty of making their tent look fabulous and Alec only stood there, still feeling uncomfortable about all of this. But he didn't say anything. He couldn't. Magnus was already doing so much for him, it would have been so unfair to be ungrateful. And Alec didn't even want to imagine how hurt Magnus would have been, if he told him he wanted his own tent.

"Magnus?" he asked, when they all finally were done with their work. "Why is there a cabin? It can be rent?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Magnus looked in the direction of a small cabin standing several metres away from them. "It's Raphael's. He decided that Ezekiel is not a dog to be sleeping on a ground. So he bought it."

"He..." Alec blinked. "He bought a cabin for a dog...?"

"He can afford it" Magnus shrugged his shoulders.

Alec didn't ask about anything more. Doctors... but he thought that it was fair. They had to learn so much difficult things, their job was freaking responsible. They deserved the money. But buying a little house for a dog? Did he really need it? Alec doubted it but he knew that Raphael loved his dog more than anything in the world so he decided to keep his mouth shut.  
  
  


They didn't even notice when it became a late afternoon. They didn't rush with anything and with a constant complaining from... all of them, except Alec, it all lasted even longer. But hey! They had their standards and Alec could really understand that Cat was mad because Ragnor didn't take her blanket with them or Jem was irritated because he told Will so many times to bring this and that and of course, his lovely fiance forgot everything. But as soon as the grill was brought, all arguments stopped.

"Okay, so... we have beef, chicken, sausages and tons of other food. Who can cook?" asked Will.

They placed the food on a blanket while Ragnor and Jem were taking care of the grill. The fire was burning, everything was ready. Except the food. But it seemed like no one was eager to take care of it.

"You know that I can't cook. And you should be grateful I'm not trying to" said Magnus, backing off from the blanket. Cooking was really not his thing and well, no one denied this. Even Alec didn't try to defend him and comfort him. Not this time.

"Same goes for Ragnor and I. We live on a takeout and frozen pizza. So... we are out of the game" added Catarina, who grabbed a bottle of sprite and went to her husband.

Ragnor wrapped his arm around his wife and took the bottle from her hand, causing another stupid quarrel. No one seemed to mind them, though. Raphael only rolled his eyes but since he was doing it all the time, no one really noticed.

"I refuse to do anything during my holiday" said Tessa, crossing her arms over her chest.

"How can you not love her?" laughed Will. "Unfortunately, I'm as skilled as Magnus, so..." he shrugged his shoulders.

"I will cook" Raphael said finally. "But only for Ezekiel. I don't trust you enough to let you cook for my dog."

"Wait... you're going to give this beast my beef?!" exclaimed Will.

"Yes. You have a problem with that, Herondale?" Raphael narrowed his eyes.

"I will do this!" Alec almost yelled when the tension became too hard to handle.

All eyes turned to Alec and he blushed, not liking the sudden attention. Will whistled and Raphael only shrugged. He was fine with Alec cooking for Ezekiel. The dog trusted him and so did he.

"Are you sure, Alexander?" asked Magnus. He didn't want to force Alec to do anything. It was also his vacation and he wanted him to rest, not work!

"Yes, Magnus. I'm sure" he smiled, not really seeing anything bad or hard in cutting sausages.

"I'll help you" said Jem and he sat next to Alec. "We will starve ourselves to death before these morons will find a solution."

"Hey! We can always order pizza!" Will said, taking his phone out of his pocket.

"Na-ah, put it down, William. We talked about it. No instagram for you this week."

Will pouted but did as he was told. Alec had blinked two times before he decided he didn't want to know.

"Okay, so while you're preparing food for your men" Magnus smirked and Alec blushed even harder. "We're going fishing."

"Who's going fishing?" Jem raised his brow. He knew these dorks too well to know that they knew shit about stuff like that.

"We. We are going fishing. William, Ragnor?"

Ragnor sighed heavily but Will was more than happy to follow him. They took rods and went by the lake. Alec really doubted it will work. Well, everyone left doubted it will work but because it was so obvious, no one said a word. Raphael was more than happy that his death glare worked and he didn't have to go. He laid on a blanket, using Ezekiel's body as a pillow and closed his eyes. Tessa and Catarina joined him after a moment. Well, Raphael didn't mind ther company. He liked the girls, they were less annoying than their partners...

"Just make small cuts on top of the sausages, Alec. And add a bit basil and garlic to the burgers" instructed Jem and Alec complied.

He had never been to a camp before and he really appreciated all the advices. And well, he really wanted to make this food good because he wanted Magnus to have a nice dinner. Did he exaggerate? Shit, he did... they were together but wasn't it a bit too far to care about stuff like this? Or maybe he should care even more? They were going to live together in two weeks so maybe Alec should have started thinking about things like preapring fancy dinners? It was too complicated...

He sighed and decided to focus on the burgers first. And after half an hour almost everything was done. Bacon was already on the grill along with sausages. Chicken was laying in marinate, making itself fabulous and the burgers were already formed, vegetables cut and placed in a bowl. Alec put the last tomato into a bowl when he heard a scream. A loud, very manly of course, scream of his boyfriend.

Alec didn't wait any second longer. He acted like he was on autopilot, jostling from his place. He sprinted to the lake and almost collided with Magnus who was running to their camping spot. When Magnus saw Alec, he launched himself at his boyfriend and closed him in a bear hug. Alec was terrified. Magnus was shaking violently, tears running down his beautiful face. Alec's heart broke. He had no idea what had happened and who dared to hurt his boyfriend. But he knew one thing. He was going to kill the motherfucker!

"Magnus? Magnus, please, talk to me. What happened? Who did this...?"

"A-A-Alexander!" Magnus whined and hugged him tighter.

They didn't have to wait long until all their friends gathered around them, alarmed by the sudden cries and screams.

"Magnus? What's wrong?"

They kept on asking but the man was too scared to talk to them. So they waited. Alec kept on rubbing his back in circle motion, trying to calm him down. It worked and after a longer moment, Magnus finally stopped crying. He wiped his face and took a deep breath.

"Shh, Magnus, it's okay. You're safe now. What happened? Please, tell me..."

Alec was really worried sick. Magnus never acted like this so what was the problem now? He was with Ragnor and Will, right? Both of them were abscent, probably not giving a single damn about Magnus' sudden outburst. Jerks! But... he knew they would have never hurt Magnus. So what could have happened? His heart started to beat in his chest painfully.

Magnus looked up at Alec, his lower lip trembling. His eyes were still glassy but he gulped and opened his mouth, finally being able to speak.

"I... Alexander! A frog jumped on my foot!"

Magnus exclaimed and threw himself dramatically at Alec. They all were silent all of a sudden. Raphael started cursing in spanish, Tessa and Jem rolled their eyes and Catarina facepalmed her forehead. They decided to leave right after because... really!

Only Alec stayed on the battlefield, still embracing Magnus closely to his own body. He had no idea his boyfriend was scared of frogs but well, he wasn't going to laugh at him! Frogs were disgusting and it was totally okay to be scared of them. And well, Alec also had some fears he wasn't proud of. Magnus knew about all of them. And he never made fun of him because of that. So now it was Alec's turn to show his boyfriend his support. Alec only smiled and hugged Magnus tighter.

"It's okay, Magnus. The frog is long gone, okay? You're safe. I won't let it go near you, I promise."

Magnus sniffed and nuzzled his face into Alec's chest.

"I love you so much, Alexander" he smiled, even though he was still in shock.

"I know, Magnus, I know. Can you stand, please? I think the food is ready."

Magnus nodded. They headed back to the blanket. It turned out they had to wait a bit longer but Magnus grabbed a slice of bacon and started eating. Alec decided to wait. Well, he didn't really want anything to eat, to be honest. All the food they put on a grill was fatty. Maybe except the chicken and vegetables but he knew them well enough to know that they won't let him eat only that. But it was still couple of minutes before they could dig into the burgers.

Will and Ragnor joined them after a moment. Ragnor was bored and annoyed as always, he made his way to Cat as soon as they came back. But will looked smug. A bit too much for everybody's liking.

"Why are you smiling like this, William?" Jem looked up at him, still hugging Tessa to his chest.

"Oh... absolutely no reason, cupcake" he smirked.

"Okay, what have you done?" he narrowed his eyes a bit.

Jem knew his boyfriend well enough to know when he was lying or was about to do something stupid. And well, that definitely was this. But he had no idea and before he even had a chance to realize what this moron came up with this time, it was already too late.

Will was very happy when he finally brought his hands from behing his back. And then the hell happened. He was holding the same frog that jumped at Magnus earlier. And Magnus screamed again, knowing that Will was capable of even throwing this dreadful animal at him. And Alec knew that too. Will was a psycho sometimes and well, that was okay. But not this time. It wasn't funny. Everybody thought it wasn't even a bit funny especially when the girls started screaming and Ezekiel started barking. Nope, he went too far.

Alec was the first to stand up and shield Magnus with his own body even if the frog disgusted him. But he was ready to take the blow for Magnus.

"Will, stop this!" Tessa warned him.

But Will only laughed and went closer He tried to throw the frog above Alec and at Magnus but Alec wasn't going to let him do that. He didn't know how and when he made that decision but before he realized what happened, it already happened. He punched Will in the face, causing the man to yelp and to drop the frog. The poor animal didn't stand a chance with Ezekiel that grabbed it with his strong jaw and ran away.

They stood in silence after that, all looking at Alec. And Alec felt embarassed and ashamed. He knew he went too far, that he shouldn't have done that. But he was only defending his boyfriend! But... hurting his boyfriend's friend wasn't the best option, right?

"I'm..."

He started but then Ragnor started clapping and Alec looked at him, raising a brow.

"Thank you, Alec! I wanted to do this a long time ago!"

"Well, he's right" added Raphael.

"I'm not even sorry for you, William. You deserved it. If Alec didn't punch you, I would do this" said Jem, deciding that the punch wasn't enough and then he sat far away from him.

"Hey! I was only joking!" he tried to defend himself.

"That wasn't funny!" exclaimed Tessa. "I will shove a duck into your pants if you do something like this again!" threatened Cat.

Will only rolled his eyes. They decided to forget about it because Magnus didn't want to argue during their vacations. But Will knew that it was the end of his 'jokes'.

Alec returned to Magnus and sat next to him. Suddenly, a pair of strong arms was wrapped around him, crushing him into a tight hug.

"Thank you, Alexander. You're my hero, you know?" he smiled and kissed him, not caring about other people watching them.

They had their rules and one of the rules was not to show affection in public places. Or at least not too much affection! But this was an exception. Alec deserved it for being his brave knight in shining armour. A very blushy knight.

"M-Magnus, please... i-it's nothing... I..."

Magnus laughed. Oh, how much he loved it when Alec got so awkward. It was just precious.

"Of course, Alexander" he giggled. "So, I think I owe you a fancy dinner now, huh?"

No. Oh no, no, no! Alec tried to protest but Magnus didn't listen. He grabbed a plate and started fixing Alec a burger. He was very generous, putting a large burger patty on the bun and covering it with salad and other vegetables, adding bacon, sauces and god knows what more. It definitely was delicious and all but Alec couldn't even look at it. It was full of calories that he wasn't sure he wanted to have in his body. He was quite content with his actual look and didn't want to ruin it. And this burger... it seemed like a thread. What if after eating it, he would put on a weight and Magnus would leave him? Everything could happen. And he didn't want to take the risk.

However, Magnus was smiling at him, waiting for him to take the plate and Alec didn't have a choice. He thanked Magnus for his worked and then looked at this huge food masterpiece. He knew that Magnus was watching him so he brought the burger to his lips and took a small bite. It was good. Very good. He knew he could eat that without any problems but the food was a problem itself. It was a tricky bastard! Tasted amazing. And then did a damage to his body. But at the same time he realized that he was hungry. And still were watched by Magnus. So he decided to eat a bit and then think about solution to this whole situation.

"How's that?" Magnus asked finally.

"Go'd" answered Alec with full mouth.

Magnus laughed at him and then kissed his temple. He decided that Alec would be fine on his own and decided to grab a plate for himself as well. The last hour was dreadful. Without Alec, attacked by a rogue frog. He deserved his meal!

They ate and chatted. Alec used the moment Magnus wasn't looking and gave the rest of his burger to Ezekiel. He was lucky. Magnus ate so much that he became drowsy so he wasn't really paying much attention to the world anymore. Alec then took a bottle of water and started sipping on it. He wanted to cuddle with Magnus but he wasn't sure that pressing on his body was a good idea just now. So he waited.

"Did I tell you that my amazing, gorgeous boyfriend will be a vet?" Magnus slurred, laying on his back and watching the now dark sky above.

"Like... ten times today" answered Cat.

They heard it too many times, actually. But they didn't mind Magnus repeating that. They were proud of Alec and happy that Magnus was so in love. He finally was back to normal and they couldn't be more happy. Only Alec didn't know what the breakup with Camille did to Magnus. He knew only bits and pieces but it wasn't enough. And that's why he didn't smile but felt embarassed as hell when his boyfriend told the same thing again. Yes, he was proud. But that was a bit too much!

"Magnus!" he whined. "I didn't even spend one day there. I don't know if I'll manage to finish this."

"Bullshit" Ragnor butted in. "Who will finish this, if not you? You're smart, kid. Well, actually, you're an idiot to be with Magnus but you're not so stupid when it comes to school. So take it easy."

Alec blushed even harder and Magnus pouted.

"Fuck you, Cabbage! He grew up to be a smart, handsome, clever man and his decisions are flawless! I know because I look in the mirror everyday!"

Magnus stuck out his tongue and in returned, Ragnor showed him his middle finger. Tessa chuckled and Catarina rolled her eyes. They just loved spending time together.

"Okay, twerps. Let's head to the bed, shall we?" asked Cat. "It was tiring today. We'll have fun tomorrow."

"Good idea" agreed Jem. "I hate waking up so early. Let's go."

Jem stood up and reached his hand to Tessa. She grabbed it and got on her feet as well. Will understood that they were still angry at him and stood up without anyone's help.

"Finally" muttered Raphael. "I thought you'll never go away. I hope tomorrow will never come. Ezekiel, we're going."

The little ball of sunshine left them and then they all said goodbyes and decided to go to their tents.

Magnus zipped the door to their tent and then stretched his arms.

"Finally alone, Alexander" he wiggled his brows and Alec laughed at that.

"Very funny, Magnus" he shook his head and then grabbed his sweats and fresh t-shirt.

Alec quickly changed his clothes. Magnus saw some skin and well, that was everything he was going to get. That was a bit frustrating, especially when they were at a place like this but... he had to wait and he knew that. So he just took a deep breath to cool himself down a bit and then changed his clothes as well.

"Magnus? Why did you bring only one sleeping bag?"

Alec looked at him sheepishly.

"Because we're going to share, Alexander! We're a couple. Couples do those things. Come on!"

Magnus slid into the sleeping back and Alec followed him. It was nice, a lot more spacious than he thought. And warm. Very warm. Magnus' nose and his were touching and they both were smiling, looking into each other's eyes.

"You're sure this tent is frog-proofed?" he whispered.

"I don't know. But I have a frog slayer right next to me, so I think I'll be fine" he whispered back and kissed the tip of Alec's nose.

Alec blushed even more but smiled.

"I didn't know you're afraid of frogs. Any other facts I should know?"

"I hate frogs, I don't like pineapple, parsley is weird, I'm allergic to daffodils and I don't like westerns. That's probably all. And you?"

"You know I hate needles, spiders and umbrellas. I wouldn't drink milk that isn't turned into a cocoa from chocolate cereal. And I hate oatmeal. And you know my allergies, doctor."

"What a doctor I would be, if I didn't know that?"

Magnus leaned closer and kissed Alec on the lips. Alec returned it. The kisses were chaste for a moment before Magnus decided to spice it up a bit and kissed him harder, the tip of his tongue teasing Alec's lower lip. Alec understood what Magnus wanted and parted his lips, letting Magnus' tongue in.

Alec's cheeks were on fire when he and Magnus were kissing passionately. Magnus curled one of his hands into Alec's hair and the next hand went under Alec's t-shirt. The teenager moaned, his hands gripping Magnus' shirt. They broke the kiss when they were both out of breath. Alec was panting heavily. Magnus didn't wait, though. He attacked Alec's neck with his lips, leaving a hickey here and there. Alec closed his eyes, enjoying the wet feeling of Magnus' tongue on his hot skin.

Magnus was a bit surprised that Alec let him do this. Usually it wasn't an option. They had their hot make-out sessions but they included only kissing. But now Magnus was licking and biting his neck and collarbone, his hands under his shirt. How was that possible? He had no idea and got a bit nervous. Of course he wanted that... but maybe Maryse was right? Doing it for the first time in the forest, laying on pines? Was it something he wanted for Alec? Well, not really.

Alec took care of it by himself, though. When Magnus put a hand on Alec's hip and his thumb went under the waistband, Alec pushed Magnus' chest lightly.

"M-M-Magnus, s-stop, please!" he panted, feeling the embarassment wash over him.

Magnus took his hand away and looked at him. He felt bad, seeing the fear in his boyfriend's eyes. And Alec was not only scared but also guilty for forcing Magnus to live in continence for so long. But he couldn't help it. He just wasn't ready.

"I-I'm so sorry... I..." he started but then Magnus placed a finger on his lips and shook his head.

"No, Alexander. It's okay. Go to sleep, sweet pea."

"Sorry..."

They kissed one last time. Then Alec put his head on Magnus' shoulder and closed his eyes. Well, he really was mad at himself that it ended like this. He wanted to give Magnus more. He deserved it! But Magnus understood.

Magnus waited until Alec was asleep and then sighed, placing a hand on Alec's cheek and caressing it. They could have had fun. But he loved him so much. Was it weird he didn't need sex to feel like the luckiest man alive just holding this boy in his arms? Maybe not. But he didn't need anything else.

"I love you, my little hero."

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I'm still fighting with my writing block! 
> 
> Beta read by the lovely [MaiKageshi♥](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKageshi/pseuds/MaiKageshi)

Alexander Lightwood has never been to a camp before. But he was sure that waking up so close to nature would feel amazing. That it would be peaceful and memorable. But as it turns out, it was quite the opposite. And no one warned him...

Alec opened his eyes abruptly to a loud noise outside that he identified as screaming. He sat up and looked to his side, searching for Magnus but the spot next to him was empty. He blinked few times and then rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep in them. But he wasn't sure if it worked because he still couldn't understand a single word from the yelling voices outside. So he took his time to dress up and then left the tent. He regretted this decision right away, barely dodging a frying pan that was thrown his way.

"What the hell guys?!" he exclaimed, looking at all of them.

It was a total disaster. Magnus was almost close to fighting with Ragnor. They had decided that it would’ve been an amazing idea to make a toaster out of a grill but something didn't go as planned.

"You were supposed to wait until they're done, you idiot!" Ragnor growled.

"It's bread, not a child so that doesn't need to be watched over! And besides, I have a very good explanation!" he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah? And what is it?"

"I needed to do my makeup. Even in the middle of nowhere, I need to look flawless." Magnus smiled, closing his eyes for a moment so his friend could see his perfect smoky makeup.

"Oh yeah? And what happened? Someone interrupted you?"

Ragnor wasn't very affected by the beauty of Magnus' makeup skills. And Magnus, the drama queen he was, put a hand over his heart and gasped, like Ragnor had really hurt his feelings. Then it only got worse when they started to argue. It reminded of the times in kindergarten how he and Jace would always fight over something trivial.

Then it got even worse. Ezekiel was barking like crazy, Cat was yelling at Raphael and Raphael was looking so bored that it drove Cat even more crazy.

"You fucking idiot! You let this mutt eat all the meat we brought! You expect me to eat a burger with grass in it?!"

Alec took a step back. He knew, like probably everyone else there did, that Cat was scary. But hungry Cat was even more scary and Alec didn't want to be on that battlefield right now. So, he slowly made his way to Jem and Tessa because they looked like the only normal people there. But they weren't.

"Umm... guys, what is happening?" Alec asked carefully.

"What's happening you ask?" Tessa scoffed. "Everything is happening!" she burst out. "We've decided to marry the most stupid man in the whole fucking universe!"

"I swear to god!" added Jem. "How can a single person be so freaking dumb?!"

Alec had hesitated for a moment before he asked.

"What did Will do this time?"

"I didn't do anything!" Will shouted, leaving their tent.

And then it started. Alec understood some key words like tickets, celibacy, some swear words and decided that he didn't want to participate in this conversation as well. So he decided to make the best decision he could think of, which was to leave all of them alone. He took his hoodie and left the camp, going for a walk around the lake. It was big enough that he hoped they would have all calmed down by the time he was back.

Alec had a lot of things to think over. And since he couldn't go back now due to the raging hell, he decided to do his thinking now. There was so much going on in his life. New friends, university. But the most important thing for him was that he was going to move in with Magnus! He was going to wake up to this man laying next to him every day and fall asleep with him every night. That was a big decision. He wanted this more than anything but he was also scared. He couldn't talk with anyone about his virginity and his plans of changing that. And normally he would be okay with that but now he was under pressure. He knew that Magnus needed this, no matter how well he could lie. And Alec knew that he wanted to give Magnus everything, even his body. But he wasn't ready. He still thought that his body was broken and dirty. And Magnus deserved better. He deserved all the best things.

Alec shook his head. No. It wasn't true, Magnus would have never thought of him like that, Alec was aware of that. However, there still was a silent voice in his mind, constantly telling him that he wasn't good enough. That he wasn't funny enough. That his skills weren't enough. That his body wasn't enough.

Alec was sick of it. He wanted nothing more than to be happy and free. With Magnus. But his illness didn't want to go away, it was still buried deep in his mind. And this time, Magnus couldn't help him. Heck, Alec didn't even know if he wanted help. And then he looked at the landscape surrounding him.

The lake was huge and the water was so clean he could see some of the plants growing under it. It was a sunny, warm morning. Alec could still feel the morning dew on his ankles and the fresh smell of the forest. No. There was no way he was going to ask anyone for help. Alec didn't want to be crazy, he didn't want anyone to think he was! Because it would have only meant one thing. The hospital or any other mental institution and Alec didn't want that, he wasn't ready for this. He didn't want to be locked again, far away from his family and Magnus. No. Never again. He was totally normal and nothing was wrong with him, right?

A lonely tear ran down his cheek but he quickly wiped it away and then looked around. He was quite far away from the camp now and with his head full of stupid thoughts, he really didn't feel good. He suddenly felt so crowded that his breathing was starting to rapidly increase. No, no, no! There wasn't any reason for him to feel like that. It was all a one, big lie. He knew that. But at the same time he just needed proof. He had to make sure that he was safe.

Alec didn't remember how fast he ran. But before he could notice, he was already back at the camp. All of his friends were calm now but they still looked annoyed. Alec didn't care about them, though. He spotted Magnus, who looked like he was looking for someone and didn't wait a minute longer. Alec almost jumped at his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around Magnus' neck.

Magnus blinked, confused at what just happened but he didn't complain. He smiled and then hugged Alec tightly, enjoying the warmth of his boyfriend. Alec was just perfect for him. A sassy, clingy, little shit. But he loved Alec for that. He could laugh at him and with him, Alec had never said anything bad about his looks or his personality. They accepted themselves completely. With all the perfect imperfections. Magnus lifted up Alec's chin and smiled at him.

"Good morning to you too, my beautiful angel. Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Magnus pouted.

Alec just smiled. No, it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Magnus would have never thought of him like that, he was too pure to be lying to him. And he would have never let anyone put him back in that dreadful place he had been living in for a couple of months. Alec trusted him, but he still couldn't stop thinking so lowly of himself.

"I needed to breath some fresh air so I went for a walk."

"You needed fresh air?" he arched his brow. "Alexander, we're in a forest..."

Alec snorted, rolling his eyes. He didn't need much. Just some mocking from Magnus to be sure that he didn't have to be afraid. But then... Why had he been so afraid in the first place? Alec just felt confused. He really wanted to tell Magnus and talk about this. But then he decided it was better to just forget about it. So he started acting like his normal self.

"And your toasts are more smoky than your eyes." he retorted.

Magnus pushed him away gently and looked at him like he was some kind of traitor.

"I thought you loved me but now I see it was all a lie!" he squealed.

Alec just chuckled and then stood on his toes. A chaste peck on Magnus' lips was everything he needed to shut this man up.

"And now?"

"I may consider changing my mind."

"Good."

"But I definitely need more evidence to make a decision."

Alec shook his head and then kissed him again, longer this time before a pissed off Ragnor approached them.

"Magnus, take your tongue out of Alec's throat. That's disgusting!"

Magnus kissed Alec like this for a couple seconds more, even when an overly embarrassed Alec tried to escape. And when he was done and Alec was free, he finally looked at his friend, who looked even more green than before.

"Mhm, what did you want, my dear Cabbage?" he asked, like nothing happened.

Alec wanted to leave them but Magnus was holding his hand so it was quite impossible. After a moment of struggling he just gave up and stood there, trying not to look at Ragnor in the eyes.

"You burnt all bread we had and Ezekiel ate all meat we had. Will broke a fucking rod. And Catarina destroyed all the vegetables by trying to shoot Raphael with them."

"Did she hit her target?" he asked after a moment.

Ragnor trembled in anger. He did his best to stay calm but with Magnus standing right in front of him with that stupid smirk on his face, he just couldn't.

"You'll become a target in my knife throwing show if you don't shut up, you fucking dumb idiot!"

Ragnor shouted and Alec flinched at the volume of his voice. And that made the man calm down a little. Ragnor didn't need much to get pissed off but he knew that Alec was still sensitive to things like screaming so he lowered his voice. Magnus frowned a bit and pulled Alec closer which the boy appreciated. Alec put his head on Magnus' shoulder and raised his brow.

"Okay but Ragnor... Why are you so angry?" he asked simply and Magnus nodded.

"Because, those idiots wasted all of our food! We don't have anything and with the rod broken, we also can't go fishing. I know shit about mushrooms and berries and to be honest, I want chicken. So someone needs to move their ass and drive to buy us food."

"Why can't you do it then?"

"Because I wasn't the one who wasted the food! And I'm on vacation!"

"I'm also on vacation! We all are! Anyone can go to the store, you know? It doesn't have to be me!"

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. Alec sighed. Were these people really adults? He doubted this... again. But at least their childish behaviour helped him not to worry about stupid things so he didn't complain.

"But I'm not going!"

"Neither am I." added Jem, appearing out of nowhere.

"What? Why?" Magnus narrowed his eyes.

"Because the person who destroyed our food, should go!"

"It wasn't my fault, I was forced to do it" added Cat.

"As for me, you can all starve to death, I couldn't care less" Raphael growled, leaning on a nearby tree.

They all sighed in unison at Raph's comment, deciding to just ignore him.

"And I can't drive because I already drank a beer today."

"It's ten in the morning..." said Alec.

"It's a happy hour somewhere." he just shrugged his shoulders and Alec rolled his eyes.

"It won't work this way!" Tessa interjected, joining the group. "We have to choose who will be the one to drive to the nearby town and do the groceries. And we need to make it quick because I'm hungry!"

"Okay, so what do you suggest, Tess?" asked Jem.

"Oh, it's simple. Everyone who thinks that the shopping should be done by the ones who destroyed our food, just raise your hand."

Ragnor, Cat, Jem, Tessa and even Alec raised their hands. Magnus gasped, seeing Alec betraying him for the second time that day!

"Alexander!" he exclaimed.

Alec was sheepish and he didn't want to look at Magnus but he finally managed to.

"I'm so sorry but... it's the only fair solution..."

"No, it's not! You just want to get rid of me and spend time alone with these... these snakes!" he spat.

"Oh my god, Magnus!"

"But he's right! I'm not going anywhere!"

Will protested and then joined Raphael by the tree. Then Raphael joined the bigger group, causing Will to flip out his middle finger.

"I'm not a mother Theresa who has to feed all of you. So no, I'm staying in here."

"Okay, we can do this the hard way!" Catarina yelled, not being able to take it anymore.

"And what do you mean by that, my dear?" Magnus asked and then took a step back.

"We're going to duel. Ragnor, grab the volleyball, please. We'll make two teams."

"Volleyball? Are you kidding me?" Will raised his brow.

"Quite the opposite. We'll play and the defeated team will go buy us food."

"Okay... and whose team are we in?"

"Someone will have to suffer joining them."

"No fucking way!"

"That won't work" Alec shook his head. "Let's just choose two team leaders who will choose their players. I know it's not that fair but there's still a possibility we might lose, so..."

"Wait..." Magnus laughed. "I’m assuming you want to be a team leader?"

Alec furrowed his brows and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah. You have a problem with that?"

"Oh, Alexander. You can't be serious, my small, little angel."

Magnus laughed again and Alec stood as straight as possible, even if he wasn't very good at it. He shot Magnus a challenging look.

"First of all, those are all synonyms. And yes, Magnus Bane, I'm going to kick your ass."

They all whistled and gasped at that. They had never seen Alec like this before. And to be honest, neither did Magnus. He found it really hot. Too bad they weren't alone. He leaned forward so their eyes met on the same level.

"Bring it on, Lightwood." he purred and then smirked. "I'll be the second team leader."

"No one's going to object?" asked Will.

"Fuck the food, I need to see this" said Ragnor and they all nodded in agreement.

Alec was pissed at Magnus. Did his boyfriend really make fun of him for that? Because he was shorter than him? Alec wasn't going to let it go so easily. He was going to show Magnus that he wasn't just a mere child! And he was going to do it right away. Although Magnus knew a lot of things about Alec, he had no idea that Alec was very skilled at playing volleyball. He was actually much better than Jace but he never showed it just to let Jace think he was the best. When in reality, the truth was much more different. And he was going to prove it.

Magnus wasn't really scared of Alec. He played volleyball in his free time and he knew he was good. And well, a little teasing with Alec was everything he needed that day. He already wanted to see Alec's pout after getting defeated. Actually, he couldn't wait.

They all lined up and Alec then started picking his team.

"I'm going first."

"Go ahead, Alexander. That won't help you anyway."

"Catarina."

"Ragnor."

"Raphael."

"William."

"Jem."

"Tessa, darling."

So the teams were made. Alec's team included Jem, Cat and Raph while Magnus' consisted of Will, Ragnor and Tessa. Some of them weren't very fond of the teams they were in but no one said anything. And no one wanted to lose. It was a war.

Ragnor grabbed the ball and they all went to a beach by the lake. There was a volleyball net they set a year ago and fortunately, the weather nor did any vicious tourist destroy it. They took their places. Magnus and Alec stood by the net. Their gazes met.

"I'm sorry, my dear."

"I'm also sorry for you, Magnus."

Magnus smirked. He really liked Alec like that and he got pretty distracted by his dirty mind playing tricks on him. Oh, how much he would love his angel to be this sassy but in a different situation, in different clothes or without them, he didn't really care about that part. When he could-

"Magnus, for fuck's sake, pay attention!" roared Ragnor.

Magnus only then realized that the game started and they already lost one point because he didn't notice the ball. He shook his head and smiled even wider. Alec raised his brow. What could have distracted his boyfriend so much that he missed Raph's serves?

"Sorry!"

The game started for real then. Raphael served one more but this time Ragnor received it and passed the ball to Tessa, who scored a point when the ball slipped over Cat's fingers and went behind the line of their makeshift volleyball court. It was a draw for now.

They continued like this for a long time, scoring and failing, yelling and cheering. Everybody gave their best to win the game, since the loss was too troublesome but also everybody noticed that soon the game became a duel between Alec and Magnus.

They were setters. Magnus got the ball and was just about to spike but then Alec jumped and blocked him. Before Magnus even realized what happened, the ball fell onto the sand. He slowly turned around to Alec. The boy smirked at him and Magnus' blood boiled with a healthy rivalry. How did he do that? Magnus wasn't much taller than him but still! He also jumped, so how? Alec never ceased to amaze him and he was so enjoying this little game now!

"Well done, darling." he commented.

"More like medium rare."

Alec smirked. He was also enjoying the game. And well, he was only warming up the whole time but now he was going to show Magnus who the real boss was. He was the one serving the ball next. The opposing team got ready to receive but Alec hit the ball hard and Will could only whimper when it collided with his arms. The ball was long forgotten as they all looked at Alec, gaping.

"That was fucking awesome!" exclaimed Will, even though he was still caressing his sore arms.

"T-thank you..." Alec looked away, still not being able to take the compliments.

Magnus smiled at that. No matter how badass Alec was in one moment, he was still his cute boy. He wanted to hug him but well... he still had to kick his ass first. So when Alec's team already finished with their high fives, they went back to the game.

The boy served once more but this time Magnus was ready. It wasn't easy to receive Alec's serves but he managed. Then Tessa got the ball.

"I've got this!"

"Toss it to me!"

So she did. The ball flew perfectly under Magnus' hand and he attacked with all force he had. The ball was too fast for Jem or Cat to receive. Raphael didn't even try. But Alec threw himself at the ball. Unfortunately, he was too slow. He fell on the sand, reaching for the ball but it had hit the ground before he could even touch it. Alec groaned in pain and frustration when Magnus laughed. But he didn't give up. He was going to have his revenge.

And that's how it went. It was now one-on-one game with the rest of the members of their team playing as support. But even a game like this had its end. It was still a draw and now they were fighting for the last two points. Alec was leading for now with a score of twenty seven when Magnus was still at twenty six. Emotions were getting over all of them. It was only one point. One point that was going to decide, who was going to suffer. Groceries wasn’t the worst thing to do in the world but on a sunny day like this? When they were supposed to relax and do nothing, it was even worse than torture.

Ragnor served the ball, which landed perfectly on Jem's arms. Then Raphael attacked at the second toss, not bothering to set the ball to anyone. He hoped it would hit the sidelines and end this stupid game but unluckily for him, Ragnor managed to save the ball by throwing himself on the ground. It flew very low. They held their breaths, Magnus' team felt the dread of losing but then Will saved the day. He fell down right on his butt since he kicked the ball, however it was worth it.

"Get it!"

He screamed and Magnus felt the adrenaline rush. He ran to the ball and then jumped. It wasn't the best set ever but he was going to be fine. He decided to kill it. And so he did. But then the ball collided with Alec's hands. The boy managed to block it, even though it was probably painful for him.

Their gazes met again. Magnus could see the determination in Alec's eyes and he was even more turned on by that. The same went for Alec but his teenage lust had to wait. He was going to kick his boyfriend's ass first! And now it was only a battle of strength and endurance. Alec gritted his teeth, trying to push the ball to Magnus' side but Magnus wasn't helping, trying to do the same but with Alec's side of court.

Alec was always the nice, pure soul. But after everything he went through, he just needed to feel better. At least once, no matter how stupid this was. Suddenly it was so important to him that he didn't even want to think about losing. Magnus wasn't that determined. He wanted to win, of course. But to tease Alec later, not to feel better for himself. He might have known that Alec needed this. But he also knew that giving in without a fight would only damage the boy even more. So he fought with everything he had.

It all lasted maybe two seconds but for them it felt like hours. Magnus did his best but somehow Alec turned out to be stronger than him. With a silent scream, he managed to overpower the sparkly, handsome man.

Magnus yelped. Alec put so much strength into it that Magnus didn't stand a chance anymore. He lost the ball and landed ungracefully on the ground. He stumbled, suddenly feeling a dull pain in his ankle and then he met with mother earth, groaning.

"I have sand in places I don’t want it to be in!"

He complained. They went silent for a moment before Alec's team started cheering and clapping. Except for Raphael, of course. Cat and Jem went to hug and congratulate Alec while Magnus' team just sighed. They couldn't help it, they lost.

"I don't know why this gives you so much joy, guys. It's so uncomfortable!"

Magnus continued with his complaints. Meanwhile Alec was blushing like crazy with all the affection and adoration the rest was showing him. He was proud of himself. Finally he did something right! But then he noticed his boyfriend still on the ground and he just felt stupid. How could he celebrate when Magnus was there? So he excused himself and went to his sparkly man.

"Come on. It's time for your punishment" he smiled, offering him his hand.

"Alexander!" Magnus gasped. "I'd love for you to punish me anytime you want." he purred and took Alec's hand.

The boy really considered pushing Magnus back to the ground but then he heard a hiss and less than second later Magnus almost fell on Alec. He quickly wrapped his arms around the older man, concern showing on his face.

"Magnus, what happened?!"

He asked, panicking a bit. It drew the attention of the rest of his group. Magnus smiled weakly. It was obvious he was in pain but he didn't want to admit it. They had so much fun. And he was proud of Alec, even though he really wanted to win. But his angel deserved it. So he only shook his head.

"It's fine, sweetheart. Let's talk about you."

"Magnus, no! I'm being serious here!"

He slapped Magnus' arm lightly. How could he be so reckless?!

"I can't fucking believe this!" started Ragnor. "You lost and you're still not going to get the punishment?! For fuck's sake, I hate you so much!"

"Ragnor, calm your tits, darling." Cat rolled her eyes. "It's fine. We'll go. You're driving, though."

"You don't get to tell me how to live, woman."

"Yes, but I can tell you that you won't be getting any for the next month. How's that sound?"

She furrowed her brows and Ragnor frowned, wanting to argue. But he knew that Cat wasn't joking so in the end he just sighed, cursed, punched Will's shoulder and agreed to go.

"I'll go with you!" Tessa volunteered.

"Now everybody wants to go?!" squealed Will. "I won't be worse than you losers! I'm coming too!"

"And I need to watch over you, so yeah..." Jem sighed in defeat.

"Umm... guys, that's cute and all. I want peaches and grapes, by the way. But... what about Magnus?"

Then they all realized that Magnus wasn't joking and he wasn't doing it on purpose. He was breathing quicker than normal, trying to ignore the pain but failing miserably. Alec was really worried. He was still supporting his boyfriend but he was also exhausted after the match.

"Raphael will take a look at this." said Ragnor.

"Fuck no! Why me?!" he finally spoke.

"Because you're the one not going. Plus, I don't have gloves and I'm not going to touch his feet!"

"You're so fucking hopeless."

"I'm a surgeon! You can't even imagine what I have to see!" he countered.

"And I'm a nurse! You don't want to imagine what I have to go through! But I can tell you in detail!"

"Please, no..." Alec whimpered.

"Hey, it's fine, calm down!" said Magnus. "It's nothing. I’ll walk it off!"

But when he stood again, the pain shot through his body and he leaned on Alec again.

"How can you walk something off if you can't walk?" Alec raised his brow and then looked at Raph. "Please? Will you help him?"

Raphael growled but he really liked Alec. And Ezekiel also liked him. So he was quite obligated to do this because he didn't want his dog to think he was selfish.

"Okay. It won't be cheap, though..."

"Let's get back to the camp then. Alec, let us."

Jem offered his help, which Alec gladly took. Jem and Will almost carried Magnus back to their camp and then sat the man on a bench. Alec sat next to him, taking his hand. He felt so guilty. It was his fault Magnus was suffering now. But he couldn't do anything about it...

Cat brought the first aid kit and Raph washed his hand. Then he took a look at Magnus' foot. Magnus had tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He only groaned when Raph was taking care of the little wound he made stepping on glass as well as the sprain. Alec held his hand the entire time. Soon, his foot was bandaged and Magnus was ready to go. Or rather hobble but Raphael definitely didn't care.

"Thank you." he exhaled, glad it was over.

"Great. Someone deserves a beer as a reward!" said Raphael.

Magnus' face lit up and he grinned.

"You're so nice today, Raphie!"

"Huh? I meant me. I did a good job, not you. You need to be more careful, you clumsy fuck."

They all were left speechless as Raphael stood up and went to grab a beer, then went back to his cabin with Ezekiel by his side. Magnus gaped.

Then they decided to finally go to the store and left Alec and Magnus alone. Alec helped Magnus go to their blanket and then they sat on it.

"Does it hurt?" Alec asked still worried.

"Nah, it's nothing. You were great, darling."

Magnus pulled Alec closer for a hug and then kissed the top of his head. Alec blushed but he smiled. It was nice to be praised sometimes. Especially by a man like Magnus.

"Thank you. You were also pretty good." he smirked.

"Pretty good?!" Magnus snorted. "You little piece of shit! I was amazing!"

Alec only laughed and Magnus joined him shortly. Alec couldn't believe that it was all for real. He didn't think his life would look like this, with friends and a loving boyfriend. He was just happy. So happy. And glad that he didn't take away his own life. Because he really loved it now. Even if he still hated himself, he enjoyed his life.

"I love you, you loser." he smiled and then nuzzled his nose to Magnus' neck.

"I love you too. And... can I get my punishment now?"

Alec felt so hot, his face beet red. But he nodded and let Magnus lift his chin. And then accepted the sweet kiss his boyfriend gave him.

Yes, living was a very good decision.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello angels ♥ 
> 
> I am so, so sorry for the long absence! A lot of things happened, I had a huge writer's block, then exams fucked me hard, then life did the same and I really needed a break. But I feel better now and I'll do my best to post more and maybe, just maybe finally start working on my new ideas. But I can't promise anything since this semester's schedule is even more shitty than the last one. If I won't faint the moment I come back home, I'll try to write next chapters. Thank you for understanding! 
> 
> And I'm even more sorry and I really want to apologize to all the people I promised that this chapter will be updated the next day and hey, it's been a few months and I'm posting it now, so... sorry! I had it almost finished back then but I couldn't force myself to finish it. I did now. And I am very not content with this chapter. But I think I just need to get back on track? We'll see. 
> 
> Not beta read. All the mistakes are mine and since I had such a huge break... shit, I wish you a good luck!

The sound of engine woke them up. It had been four hours since they left to the store. In the meantime, Alec and Magnus decided to take a nap since they had nothing better to do. Magnus' ankle was still hurting, the Sun was shinning bright and they were tired after the match. So nap was the best solution to kill the time until their friends were back.

Alec stirred awake, only now realizing he had been laying on Magnus the whole time. A slight blush appeared on his face as he quickly stood up. He didn't want everybody to see him like that, even though they probably already did. Magnus groaned, when the Sun hit his eyes. He slowly opened them and a bright smile appeared on his face the second he saw his angel.

"Alexander, my darling. Don't go. I'm hurt. I can die any moment and you're leaving me!"

Magnus whined, still laying on the blanket.The teenager looked at his boyfriend and arched his brow.

"That's why I'm leaving for now. I need to feed my man, don't I?"

Magnus had seemed to think about it for a moment before he finally nodded his had.

"Fine. That's not a bad thinking. Just make sure to bring me something good, Alec. I'm counting on you!"

Alec chuckled at that and then left the blanket. Their friends were unpacking the groceries. They bought a lot but Alec knew them enough already to know, that they'll have to make another trip to the store this week anyway. They were surprisingly quiet and Alec definitely didn't like it. Something must have happened.

"Guys? Is everything alright?" he asked, approaching them.

"It's fine. We just have enough of one another. I'll start making dinner" muttered Jem, walking past him.

The rest looked like zombies as well but he decided not to get involved.It was quite understandable to be like this. After all, it was hot and they had a long ride to the store and back. So Alec just took the fruit he ordered and then came back to Magnus, while the rest took care of their own business.

Magnus sat up and eyed the fruit cautiously.

"Where's my burger?" he asked a bit aggresively.

"There's no burger for you, mister. You're injured and that means you have to eat healthy so you can recover faster!"

"Alexander... as a doctor, I have to agree with you. But as your boyfriend I have to say that this is the biggest bullshit I've ever heard!"

The dramatic gasp was heard and Alec rolled his eyes. He truly loved Magnus. The man meant the world to him. But sometimes his drama queen side was just too much to handle.

"Too bad. Here."

Alec handed him the pear and watched as Magnus eyed the fruit with a pure disgust on his face. The younger man had to bite his lip to stifle a laugh. In any other situation, he would have just burst out laughing but since Magnus was hurt and fussy at this moment, he had decided not to.

"You are the worst, Alexander" Magnus stated, pouting.

"I love you too."

Alexander answered with a smile and then even something as dreadful as a pear was no longer so bad.

***

The next three days passed rather peacefully. Of course, those idiots had their fights and stupid pranks like the one with the vicious frog, but no one got hurt this time. Even Magnus' ankle was as good as new and he finally could enjoy his holiday to the fullest. However, that day was not a good day. When Alec told him what he had planned for this day, Magnus immediately felt incredible pain in his leg.

"Alexander! I'm dying! I wish I could go with you but I clearly can't! This may be the last day of my life and I'd rather spend it on the land!"

At this point, eye rolls became Alec's cardio.

"Magnus! We're just going to swim! Come on. What's wrong?"

Alec sighed. It wasn't easy for him. He still was very insecure about his body. Of course, Alec didn't even think of taking his shirt off in front of everyone. No way in hell. But being half naked was already hard and yet he made the decision to do it. Because he really wanted to have fun with Magnus. But it turned out that his idea wasn't very tempting for Magnus.

The reason was pretty simple. Magnus was scared of water. He had no idea how to swim and the lake was probably pretty deep. Magnus knew better than anyone else that fears weren't something to be ashamed of. And here he was. Too ashamed to admit that, yes, indeed, he was deadly scared of water.

Alec saw in Magnus' eyes that the man was hiding something. And he definitely didn't like it. But he also knew Magnus well enough to know that yelling and convincing him to talk was no use. Magnus was more like a child when something was bothering him. So Alec did what he could do the best.

"Hey" he started, crouching down in front of him. "It's okay" he leaned closer to Magnus and placed a small kiss on the man's cheekbone. "We can stay here. And I'll wait patiently. You'll tell me when you're ready, okay?"

Alec's smile could brighten up every gray day. And it worked on Magnus every freaking time. The doctor felt bad for not telling Alec the truth. Magnus looked at his beautiful angel, who lay down next to him. He placed his hand on Alec's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. His perfect Alexander. So pure, so good for him. He could trust him. He knew that. So why was he still scared?

"I know it won't mean a thing for you" he said finally.

"Of course not. Whatever the reason is, it won't mean a single thing" he nodded his head.

Magnus sighed. Why was he insecure? His friends knew. But well... they were always there for him since he could remember. They knew everything about him. And Alec was different. He was Magnus' boyfriend. And all his ex boyfriends and girlfriends always found it very funny and pathetic when Magnus had finally gained the courage to tell them the truth about himself. He still could remember how loud Imasu was laughing. And the disgust on Camille's face when he refused to go scuba diving during their holidays on Caribbean. But Alec wasn't like them, right? He was fantastic, understanding. Just perfect. And he deserved the truth. Magnus knew that. And yet, he still wasn't sure he was doing the right thing.

"I know but..." he stopped, feeling Alec's slim finger on his lips.

"It's okay. You don't have to" he smiled.

Oh, fuck it. Magnus couldn't take it any longer. He felt his heart melting. How could he had ever doubted this wonderful creature? Alec wasn't like his bitchy ex's. He was unique. His future husband, the father of his future kittens!

Magnus kissed Alec's index finger and then grabbed his wrist.

"I love you so much, Alexander. And that's why you deserve to know the truth, no matter how ridiculous it is."

"Go... ahead..." he cleared his throat, the blush creeping to his cheeks.

Magnus took a deep breath and bit his lip. He had to do it quickly. So he muttered.

"I'm scared of water."

Alec raised his brow.

"And? That's all?" he asked, sitting up, his gaze never leaving Magnus' face. "Magnus! For God's sake! I was scared something serious happened!" he scolded and then slapped Magnus' shoulder.

The older man sat up and gaped at Alec.

"Excuse me? It is serious!" he protested.

"Of course it is. But you can live with that. I thought you were sick or something. Never scare me like that again!"

Magnus blinked twice. And then a bright smile had appeared on his face before he jumped at Alec, trapping him in an octopus hug. Magnus ignored the surprised yelp and kissed Alec's mouth.

"You never cease to amaze me, Alexander."

"T-thanks...?" he stuttered, blushing furiously.

Magnus burst out laughing and then let go of Alec.

"You're incredible, darling. And now, go" he said, getting up.

"Where?" Alec arched his brow.

"Swimming. I mean, I won't go into the water but it'll be a pleasure to watch you swim."

Magnus winked and Alec turned even redder, all his blood flowing to his cheeks.

"I hate swimming!"

He exclaimed, too embarassed to go there now. Magnus laughed even harder. Yes, his angel was the one and only.

***

The evening came and all friends sat around the fireplace. Raphael sat with a stick in his hand, baking a sausage over the fire while the rest of them baked marshmallows. It was a warm evening but it didn't stop Magnus from putting a blanket on himself and Alec so they could be closer to each other. Alec didn't mind. He was almost always cold so he definitely liked this idea. And Magnus, preparing a marshmallow sandwich for him. That was also very nice. Silence, warm breeze, the scent of forest, his boyfriend. If they could only be alone...

"Okay, that's it!" exclaimed Will suddenly.

"If your marshmallow is ready, then good for you, William. You don't have to scream" Jem rolled his eyes.

"Shut up. I didn't mean the marshmallow. I meant that I'm bored to death! Let's do something fun!"

"I have an idea" Ragnor joined the conversation. "Put the stick down, go to the forest. Very, very deep inside the forest. Then sit down. And stay there for the rest of your life so I don't have to look at you."

Catarina snorted a laugh while the rest smiled, amused. Will glared at his friend and then aimed the stick at him.

"You look more like a plant than me, you mean Cabbage!" he shouted again and then stood up. "Come on, you morons. I know you're all old and ready to die but the camp is almost over! Let's do something fun and make memories!"

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Tessa.

"It's very simple. Let's do the things people do during a camp! Something ordinary but fun. Like telling scary stories or something!"

Will grinned and the rest just gave him a pitiful look. Alec swallowed, avoiding Will's gaze. He wasn't a fan of scary stories especially when he was in the middle of a forest. At night.

"It's a very briliant idea, my friend" said Magnus. "However, do you know any scary stories? Because I know some."

"Magnus, darling, I love you. But if you tell the story about acid washed jeans one more time, I'll strangle you with my bare hands" Catarina said sweetly and Magnus shut up immediately.

"That's the point, Will. We don't know scary stories" Jem shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay, you may be right. But don't forget I brought my laptop! We can watch a horror movie. How does that sound?"

Will looked at them but no one protested. So he stood up and went to get his laptop. Alec didn't really want to do it but since no one protested, he didn't want to ruin their fun. He moved a bit closer to Magnus and put his head on the man's shoulder. Magnus smiled and wrapped his arm around Alec's waist.

"Are you cold, my darling?"

"Mhm" he answered simply.

The raven haired man came back a moment later with a laptop in his hands. He put the device on the ground.

"So what kind of movie would you like to watch?"

"I heard that Sinister is a pretty good one" said Tessa.

"It's not scary at all" Ragnor sighed.

"Maybe the one about Aokigahara forest?" she tried again.

"It's even less scary!" Ragnor rolled his eyes.

Tessa gave up finally and listened to their propositions. But every one of them was not good enough for everyone. Alec didn't say a word since he didn't know any of the titles and well, the discussion was too much for him anyway.

"Let's watch Babadook and shut up ya'll!" exclaimed Will, who started losing his patience already.

"Look, Babadook is great" said Catarina. "But not scary enough. I want you guys to cry here. So let's watch The Conjuring!"

They all went silent after hearing the title. Of course, some of them had already watched the movie but it didn't mean they weren't scared. Quite the opposite. However, Catarina was right. And denying her idea would have been the worst thing to do now. So they all nodded their heads.

"Sweet! Now, move."

They got comfortable and then started the movie. Just the music at the very beginning showed Alec that this movie was going to be dreadful. And then it all went downhill! When he saw the "based on the true story" part, he wanted to shut the laptop and throw it into the lake. But he couldn't. So he just braced himself, leaned closer on Magnus and tried to endure the torture.

It wasn't easy. It was almost two hours of pure torture. And he was so happy that he managed to stifle the yelps and screams that were threatening to leave his throat. Well, Will didn't, same with the girls. But no one could judge them, really.

When the movie was over, no one moved to close the laptop. They felt like the slightest movement could start something terrifying. And of course, it was Raphael who recovered first.

"Oh, what a bullshit!" he rolled his eyes and then stretched his limbs. "What are we watching now?"

"I'll pass..." muttered Jem. "I mean... I have to pee and I'd really appreciate privacy. But there's no way I'm going to the forest alone" he flinches a bit and then looks at them. "Anyone?"

"Nah, thanks. I don't care if someone sees my dick" said Will and Tessa groaned in annoyance.

"Good to know, William. However, I'm not going to experience it, thank you.I'm going with you, James. Alec? You're joining us?"

Magnus looked at him when he had stood up. Alec looked in the direction of the forest and swallowed hard. Well, he didn't really want to go there. It was dark and scary and who knew what was waiting there! But he had to.

"Who invented a bladder?" he sighed heavily and stood up as well.

Magnus laughed and then grabbed Alec's hand.

"No idea, sweetheart. But don't worry, I'm not going to let any monster eat you. I'm the one who will do it" he purred like a cat and Alec's face turned crimson red.

"Magnus!" he slapped the other man's shoulder gently.

"Can we just go, please?" asked Jem, getting more and more impatient.

They nodded and then entered the forest. Of course, they didn't go far. They could still see the light of the bonfire and hear the voices of their friends. However, Alec couldn't do the thing so close to the rest of them so he went a couple of meters away from them.

Every blow of wind, sound of an animal or just someone's footsteps was enough to startle Alec. So when a mouse ran past his feet, Alec yelped and not thinking much, he just backed off, going further into the forest. No one really noticed it, too busy doing their stuff, oblivious to Alec's nightmare.

The teenager felt like all the demons of hell just came out from their fiery land to hunt him down. And that was the reason Alexander Lightwood never watched horror movies, thank you very much! But it was too late now. Before he even realized, he had already wandered deep enough into the forest that he could no longer see the bonfire.

"Magnus?" he whispered but no one answered him.

Alec searched his pockets but he didn't find his phone. Of course, he left it in the tent! Damn it. He cursed under his breath. Alec really couldn't believe how it even came to this! And then an owl sang the night song and Alec felt like crying. He quickly grabbed a stick, just in case he would have to fight with Lucifer himself, and started running ahead. He only hoped that it was the right way back to the camp. And well, he definitely panicked more than it was necesarry because the camp was indeed not so far away.

The boy felt tears of relief in his eyes. Alec took a step forward but then he heard fast footsteps behind him and felt someone grabbing his shoulder. He wasn't thinking. At all. Thinking it was some kind of a monster, Alec just screamed startled and then swinged his arm. Not even a second later the stick had collided with something and another scream was heard but this time it didn't belong to Alec.

Alec had dropped the stick when he realized that he hit no one else but his own boyfriend. Fuckintastic, Lightwood!

"Owww, Alexander! What the hell?!" exclaimed Magnus, covering his face with his hands.

"Oh my god, Magnus! I'm so sorry!"

He started panicking and soon everybody else panicked as well. Ragnor along with the rest of their friends gathered around them when they heard the screaming. And everything from there happened very fast.

They came back to the camp where Jem and Ragnor took care of the red, bloody cut on Magnus' face. And to say that Alec felt guilty and lousy was just a misunderstanding. He felt horrible, fighting the tears. He was just afraid that after acting like a crazy bitch, Magnus would have dumped him. But no matter how it was going to end, he just had to talk to Magnus. So when Ragnor and Jem finished patching him up, Alec finally approached his boyfriend.

"Magnus, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't meant to..." he said in a low but determined voice.

"Why did you do that? I was just looking for you" said Magnus, glaring at the younger man.

"I... I got lost and... and I thought you were a demon and... it was a self-defense" he explained and then realized how lame it sounded. And what worse, it was the truth.

Magnus stared at him for a long moment, not saying a word. He thought that he misunderstood Alec but the longer he looked at the boy's face, the more he knew that no, he heard that right. And to his surprise, he wasn't even slightly angry. More like amused but smiling hurt so he just reached his hand toward Alec.

"Come here, ghostbuster."

Alec blinked a couple of times before he got the meaning of Magnus' words. He got on his knees, however he still kept his head down, too guilty too look Magnus in the eyes.

"Hey, angel" Magnus raised his chin and looked into the beautiful, blue eyes. "It's fine. I'm not mad. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Of course. I'll do whatever you want!" Alec said quickly and Magnus smirked, causing the boy to blush.

"You're not allowed to watch horror movies anymore. Never again."

Alec had finally smiled and then crept closer to Magnus. The boy wrapped his arms around Magnus and buried his nose in the crook of the man's neck.

"Roger."

They stayed like this in the silence for a couple of minutes before Magnus spoke.

"Was I at least hot as a demon?"

"Ugh, shut up!"

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's alive!   
> I'm terribly sorry for the long wait but my life has been a mess for the past year and it's not getting any better. New chapter, though. I'm rusty af and I hate this chapter but please, bear with me, I'll get back on track soon. 
> 
> Special thanks to my beautiful, amazing beta. Thank you, you're the best [MaiKageshi♥](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKageshi/pseuds/MaiKageshi)

They stayed at the camp for a whole week. A whole week filled with nothing but fun and some not quite necessarily healthy rivalry. However no one got hurt anymore so they considered it as a victory. Unfortunately, time had flew past pretty quickly and before they knew it, it was time to go home.

 

Looking at their already packed stuff and the others ready to go, Alec realized that he didn't want it to end. Of course, he missed his bed, running water, electricity and all the mundane stuff but at the same time he really enjoyed the camp. He could be so carefree. He didn't have to worry about anything. The painful reminders of reality didn't exist here and being amongst his friends and the man he loved had definitely helped him. But everything nice must come to an end.

 

Magnus places Alec's luggage into the trunk and closed it, sighing to himself.

 

"We're ready to go, angel. Hop in!" he smiled before getting into the car. Alec gave him a look of confusion.

 

"I thought I'll be the one driving...?" he started, but getting into the passenger seat nonetheless.

 

"Not today, love. Relax. I know you stayed up late yesterday so take a nap or something." Magnus suggested smoothly. But truthfully, he had his own reasons to do it. It wasn't the end of their vacation just quite yet. It was the perfect time to say goodbye to their friends, however Magnus still had a few things planned for his Alexander, things that the younger man hadn’t the slightest clue about.

 

"Actually, it's not a bad idea. You won't be mad if I’m not gonna be talking to you? I promise it'll be a short nap," Alec replied with a yawn, shifting to get comfortable.

 

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed, glaring at the boy. "You silly angel! Of course I don't mind. So please, go to sleep, love. I'll wake you up when we get home," he leaned closer to Alec and placed a gentle kiss on the boy's cheek. "Sleep."

 

Alec had rolled his eyes fondly before closing them. "Okay then. But please, don't be grumpy later,” no matter how tired Alec, he couldn’t resist teasing Magnus a little.

 

The glittery man gasped dramatically but didn't say a word, hearing Alec's soft snores. Oh, how much he loved the sound! Suddenly, he didn't mind the fact he couldn't turn the radio on. He waved goodbye to his friends and then turned on the engine. It wasn't that long of a ride but he wanted it to be a surprise for Alec. Magnus gave an affectionate glance at his angel for one more time time before hitting the road.

 

During the whole ride, Alec had shamelessly snored his way to the fancy hotel Magnus had booked for them. The older man enjoyed watching his boyfriend like this, so much so that he spent another fifteen minutes at the parking lot so Alec could sleep peacefully for a little longer. After a while thoug, Alec stirred awake on his own, slowly but surely rousing from his slumber, covering his mouth as he gave out an honestly adorable yawn.

 

"Morning, love."

 

"Morning, Magnus. Are we home yet?" Alec asked, his voice groggy.

 

"Sorta. Let's go." Magnus had on a conspiratory smile but it went unnoticed by the sleepy Alec, who stumbled out the car after Magnus.

 

Alec yawned again and then followed Magnus, stretching his limbs with a groan. Sleeping in a sitting position wasn't that comfortable but he felt oddly refreshed after the nap. When he decided to look around, he blinked, finally realising that they were not even close to home. As well off as his family was, even the Lightwood mansion couldn’t have been as fancy and luxurious as the building in front of him.

 

"Magnus? Care to explain...?" he questioned hesitantly.

 

"Surprise, love!" Magnus exclaimed, a sweet grin on his beautiful face. "I know it's not a lot but since you're starting school soon, I thought a nice weekend in a spa would be more than perfect. You're always so tense, baby. So let's relax and allow me to pamper you."

 

Alec was left speechless. He was left staring at Magnus, wondering just what he had done to deserve such a man. Not only was he gorgeous to boot, but he was also caring and thoughtful and everything Alec could have dreamt of. He barely stood still in the same spot for a few more seconds before he threw himself into Magnus’ waiting arms. He wrapped himself around the glittery man and hugged him tightly, both of them almost melding into one being.

 

"Thank you!" he grinned but then sudden fear took over and Alec took a step back. "But... I don't want anyone to touch me..." he bit his lip when he full comprehended what Magnus meant by spa and what it comes with. Sure, a massage sounded very tempting but he didn't want any stranger touching him.

 

Magnus understood immediately and shook his head. "Don't worry, love. I must say, I'm dying to have a nice massage with some hot chocolate but I will not force you to accompany me."

 

Of course, Magnus would’ve loved the notion of spending some spa time with Alec. But he knew better. Alec wasn't ready and it was more than understandable. Magnus could live with that. However, Alec couldn't. The younger narrowed his eyes. The thought of someone... some... some stranger touching Magnus’ perfectly tanned, covered in glitter, smoking hot and most importantly his, HIS property, made Alec feel nauseous and angry at the same time. He knew it was wrong. He couldn't think like that about Magnus and forbid him from having fun. He was too good to Alec. So the younger boy swallowed the bitter taste of jealousy and put a smile on his face. Even if it was a little forced, it worked. Magnus relaxed, seeing that Alec came to terms with whatever he was debating with in his head.

 

"Shall we go?" he prompted.

 

"Lead the way."

 

Magnus was more than happy to do it. They entered the building and Alec had to take another moment to admire the interior. In the meantime, Magnus took the keys to their apartment.

 

And well, the apartment was even more impressive. Alec lived in a mansion, his parents always had money so of course he saw many beautiful places and had been to many destinations. But this hotel was something else. It was one of the super modern hotels that looked like the ones in movies. And Alec loved it.

 

He flopped on the king sized bed and sighed deeply.

 

"I'm dropping out and staying here. I don't need education."

 

Magnus chuckled, joining Alec in bed.

 

"Whatever you wish, my love. But! Before you make the decision, let's see the hotel. And... perhaps... the spa?"

 

Magnus made puppy eyes and pouted. He wanted to go there. Badly! Alec glanced at him and snorted, seeing the ridiculous facial expression.

"Sure. Let's see the spa. But I need a shower first."

In an instant, Magnus grabbed Alec's wrist.

 

"May I come with you?"

 

"Why?"

 

"I care for the planet, Alexander. If we do it at the same time, we will save water."

 

He looked so genuinely serious that Alec couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

 

"You let the water run for fifteen minutes every morning before you even use it!"

 

"It's not my fault it's always so freaking cold!"

 

"Cold water can't kill you, Magnus!"

 

"Oh, Alexander! You sweet, poor child! There are so many things you have no idea about!"

 

"Magnus... we're talking about cold water!"

 

"Exactly! It closes pores and I want mine open!"

 

Alec rolled his eyes, groaning. Magnus was entirely hopeless sometimes! He leaned down and pecked Magnus' pouting lips. It was ridiculous how much he loved that five year old locked in a body of an adult. He didn't even see this annoying behaviour of his as a flaw. Magnus pouted even harder and watched as Alec got into the bathroom.

 

He sighed, lying on his back. Damn, it was getting harder and harder every day. He loved and respected Alec but he was only a man. And Alec was so tempting and so freaking oblivious! It took everything in Magnus' willpower to keep his hands away. Oh well. He had to wait. Alec was much more important to him than his libido. And if the younger man didn't feel like doing it, or anything in general, it was fine as well.

 

Magnus was just a man. But a wise man. He had lived too long and been through too much to act like a horny teenager. He had learned that their brains didn't always make good decisions. And Alec was an angel, one who truly cared for Magnus. He deserved the world. And Magnus knew it. He knew his priorities. A loving, honest relationship, and he finally had it. So no matter how hard it was, he wasn't going to ruin it. It didn't change the fact he needed the shower as well. A cold one.

 

After the shower, they finally went to see the hotel and to find something to eat. Alec could have easily skipped that part but Magnus was having none of it and made the angel eat his dinner. Luckily for him, the food was heavenly which made it easier.

 

When they were finally done with sightseeing, Magnus took Alec to the dreadful place where the spa was. And well, Magnus was delighted with everything he saw there. He didn't hide the fact he loved long baths in goat milk, exotic massages and beauty salons.

 

And this time, poor Alec was going to keep him company. Of course, the massage was not an option but the bath sounded nice. And it was in a totally private room so he could live with that. But first, Magnus had other plans for them.

 

"Magnus... I'm not sure I want to do it. No, wait. I'm almost positive I don't! Do I really need manicure? I mean, I don't mind you wearing nail polish but it's not exactly my style..."

 

Magnus bit his lip to stifle his laugh. Alec was adorable, all scared and confused when there was no reason for it.

 

"Darling, you'll love it. And no, no nail polish for you. But Alexander, as sexy as you are, your nails need clubbing more than the rest of you."

 

Alec raised his brow. He didn't understand a word. What clubbing? Was there even a club in the hotel? He looked down at his hands and didn't see anything wrong with them. They were pretty normal but at this point in their relationship, he had already known that Magnus always knew better when it came to beauty stuff. Dang it.

 

Soon it all became clear. He realized that this clubbing had nothing to do with clubs and dancing. It didn't change the fact it was equally unpleasant. He scrunched up his nose when the woman started taking care of his hands. Was it really that necessary?

 

Alec sighed and looked in Magnus' direction. He couldn't have stopped a smile from betraying him when he saw how much Magnus was enjoying himself. For that view, he definitely could endure this torture a little longer.

 

A little longer turned into two hours but at the very least their hands and feet were flawless. Alec still didn't like it nor understood but Magnus was so happy, he couldn't have brought it in himself to complain. He just smiled and followed Magnus to another room.

 

But that was when it fell apart. The room was not what he expected. A very attractive woman and even more attractive man were present in the room. They both had the spa staff uniforms, however the man left the buttons of his shirt open, leaving his abs and tanned skin for the world to see. Alec didn't like it at all.

 

He felt immediately insecure about his body.That guy was amazing. Tall, handsome and well built. And meanwhile Alec was average high, his skin was pale and his body... dear lord, he hated his own body. He still haven’t completely dealt with his anorexia. And even though he was thin as hell, he felt fat and ugly. Alec tied his robes tighter to himself and sat in the armchair.

 

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and then got on top of the massaging table. He made himself comfortable and sighed contently. Alec wasn't that happy, though. He hated the fact that the man was the one to massage his boyfriend. And fuck... did Magnus really had to strip?! Alec looked away, blushing furiously. The massage guy was nothing compared to Magnus! However... he was still better than Alec.

 

Alec watched them like a hawk, gripping a mug with tea the woman offered him.

 

"Hello! I'm Diego and I'll be making you feel good today. Seems like you're quite tense, sir. Don't worry. My hands can do wonders."

 

Diego winked at Magnus and Alec gritted his teeth. What a dick!

 

"I'll keep that in mind." Magnus answered politely. But he didn't even look at Diego. He was totally unaffected with the flirting or his looks. Magnus acted like he didn't even see that man. And Alec felt so warm and proud. But he had no idea if Magnus did it because he remembered Alec was in the same room, watching. Or if it was clearly because he didn't see anyone beside Alec. And being the pessimist that he was, he didn't even think the latter could be possible.

 

He fiddled with the hem of his robes and waited.

Diego didn't give up. He had poured hot chocolate on Magnus' back and then placed his hands on top of it. His hands moved slowly but the pressure was firm. Magnus closed his eyes, enjoying the massage.

 

Alec kept on watching. His heart hurt. He couldn't understand why watching a stranger touch his boyfriend had made him so angry and helpless. But he wanted Magnus to have fun so he stayed quiet. Until he heard a soft moan.

 

His heart stopped completely. Diego smirked and put pressure on the same spot as before and Magnus gasped. And it was too much for Alec. A sudden rage overtook him.

 

He had no idea how and when it happened but before he could control his fury, he was already on his feet. He crossed the distance between them in two steps and then hurled the tea at the man's face. Diego yelled more in surprise than in pain. Magnus looked up and blinked, utterly confused. He couldn't believe it.

 

Alec was gasping heavily. He glanced at Magnus and then dropped the mug. He had to get out of there. The realization hit him hard. He had no idea how he could have done this. He knew it was hysterical and he was afraid that Magnus would have really thought of him as a psycho. But at the same time he didn't care because he was mad at this fucker and also at his boyfriend. How could Magnus have let that man do that? And really, was that how this surprise was supposed to look like?

 

Alec knew he was being ridiculous because Magnus would have never done anything to make Alec feel the way he felt right now. But it no longer mattered at that moment. Alec was ashamed. That was quite a dramatic scene after all. A scene he made without thinking. And he just wanted to die or disappear. He stormed out of the spa, ignoring Magnus calling after him. Alec needed to be alone.

 

He went outside, craving for the need to take a deep breath. He felt like the biggest, most ungrateful douchebag on the planet. Magnus worked so hard to take him all the way there and all Alec could do was to make a scene and ruin everything. But the thing he felt most guilty for was the fact that he really thought for a moment there that Magnus made him upset on purpose. And now, when his head could think clearly, he realized how hurtful that was. After that, all he could feel was the wet touch of warm tears on his cheeks.

 

Magnus had no idea what had just happened. One moment Alec was happy, Magnus was enjoying himself and a second later all hell broke loose. He was pretty confused with Alec's behaviour but his concern overtook every other feeling. He didn't care about the fact that he was covered in hot chocolate. He quickly put on his pants and rushed after Alec. Magnus was aware that therapy helped Alec but he was a doctor, he should’ve known how fragile his boyfriend could be. It was still too early to fully recover and with Alec being so self-conscious, he couldn't calm down. What if the boy did something stupid? God, he didn't even want to think about it.

 

Magnus looked for Alec for a few minutes before he decided to check outside. He couldn't stop the relieved sigh that escaped his lips when he finally laid eyes on his angel.

 

"Alexander!" he called again and then approached the younger man.

 

Magnus blinked, seeing Alec crying. His heart stopped for a second and he slowly reached his hands toward Alec.

 

"My love, what happened? I'm so sorry if I made you upset. But please... don't cry."

 

Magnus spoke softly, Alec tried to avoid Magnus' eyes but it was impossible. He could never avoid the man. So their gazes met. And no matter how hard Alec tried to stop the tears, he failed.

 

"I... I'm sorry!" he choked out and Magnus raised his brow.

 

"Oh my stupid, stupid angel." Magnus sighed and pulled Alec in for a hug. They stayed like that for a long moment. Alec cried until he had no more tear left. He sniffled.

 

"Do you feel better now, Alexander? Could you please tell me what happened?"

 

He was almost sure he knew but he wanted to hear it from Alec. Alec hesitated at first. But he knew that lying wasn't an option. It never led to anything good.

 

"I..." he started carefully. "That... that guy... I... I don't want anyone touching you!"

 

He blurted out and Magnus couldn't help but let out an amused smile. He cupped Alec's face and kissed him. Magnus' lips tasted like chocolate.

 

"My beautiful, silly angel. It was just a massage. I didn’t even know how the guy looked like. Because I don't look at anyone else but you. You're the one I want. And you're the one whose touch affects me. I am sorry that I made you upset, Alexander. But please, remember that I am in love with you. And only you."

 

And Alec believed him right away. Magnus' eyes were sincere. And that was all Alec needed to know after he made a fool out of himself and hurt his boyfriend. He looked down.

 

"I'm sorry. I'm being ridiculous. I know you'd never..."

 

He shut up when Magnus put his index finger on Alec's lips.

 

"I would never, yes. And I know you know it so don't worry, Alexander. I'd probably react the same..." Magnus sheepishly confessed. He already knew that the surprise was a failure but right now it was too late. So he at least tried to ease the mood a little bit.

 

"Actually... you looked pretty cute back there. Jealousy suits you."

 

Magnus winked and Alec became all red. He slapped Magnus' chest but then hugged him with everything he got, closing his eyes. Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arms around Alec.

 

"I'm sorry, love. I'm not as good at surprises as I thought... I guess I thought that just because I loved the spa, that you'll love it as well. I'm sorry. That was pretty egotistic of me..."

 

"Shut the fuck up. And yes. I didn't enjoy anything that they did to me here but... I had the most beautiful view of all time. You. With a smile on your face. And to see that, I can endure every inhuman treatment they have here for me."

 

Alec smiled softly and Magnus' heart broke. Could this man get any sweeter? Any better? It was incredible how deeply in love he was falling with this kid more and more, each and every day.

 

"I love you. So much."

 

He said, his eyes full of unshed tears. He leaned for another kiss and Alec was more than happy to give him that.

 

"I guess it'll be better if we go home, Magnus. I mean, I kind of attacked their staff member. And the mini bar is offensive. Six dollars for a Snickers? Who even does that?!"

 

He looked genuinely disgusted and Magnus couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat.

"Anything you want, Alexander. I'm sad the surprise didn't go as I planned but whatever. I'll just come up with something new on our way home."

 

Alec hummed and then ran his finger across Magnus' chest.

 

"Actually... no, screw it. Let's stay here for the night and we will go home tomorrow."

 

"Hmm? Where did this sudden change of mind come from?"

 

"There's more chocolate on you than there is in Willy Wonka's freaking river."

 

Magnus looked down at himself and well, Alec was right. The chocolate was everywhere and he had no idea... how.

 

"I guess I need a shower?"

 

"No. You'd waste the chocolate. And we can still use it."

 

Alec blushed and Magnus blinked. He already saw Alec licking the chocolate off his chest and fuck did it make his mouth water.

 

"I can massage you better than this plastic son of a bitch." he frowned. No one will make Magnus moan but him!

 

Magnus smirked. It was getting more interesting with every second.

 

"You think they'll kick us out of here?" Alec asked, a tone of slight playfulness tinged his voice.

 

"No. I paid for it. We're staying" he said, taking Alec's hand. "So, let's go back so you can prove yourself."

 

Alec couldn't get any redder. But Magnus saw in his eyes that it wasn't only the embarrassment. He understood right away.

 

"Alexander. I don't give a fuck about that guy or that girl. I'm happy you're jealous but you have no reason to be. My eyes are on you. Always."

 

He caresses the top of Alec's hand and Alec smiled. He knew it. Of course it did. However, a tiny voice in the back of his head kept on telling him that all of that were only big fat lies. Magnus just felt sorry and irritated because Alec was being annoying with his dramatic, childish scenes and uncontrolled feelings. Of course, it wasn't true and Magnus would have never thought anything even remotely close to that about his angel but he couldn't help it. He felt so guilty one moment and twice as guilty the next when he did his best to pretend that nothing was bothering him. But Magnus couldn't know. He deserved better. Alec knew he had to do better and to not be such a wuss. Or so he thought.

 

Alec cleared his throat and pecked Magnus' cheek quickly.

 

"So? Shall we return to our room? I'm sorry but I'm not up to the spa anymore..."

 

He bit his lip and Magnus waved his hand dismissively.

 

"Nah, screw it. We can order the milk to our room and have the bath together. Or we can just do a simple jacuzzi bath, hm?"

 

Magnus winked and Alec blushed once again. Sweet lord Jesus, how the hell Magnus was doing that?! Making him all blushy without even trying!

 

"Yeah... that sounds good. But! Please, lead me the way as far as possible… from that!"

 

Magnus laughed out loud and then they returned to the hotel. Alec tried to ignore the voices, all the embarrassment and the depressing thoughts threatening to consume him as they walked all the way back to their room. He had to be strong and happy for Magnus. They were about to take such a big step... he couldn't mess it up. He just couldn't.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the biggest shit I've ever written. Like... this chapter doesn't make any sense and I hate it and it wasn't beta read and it's just so bad I can't take it.
> 
> And yes, I'm posting it. Fuck it. I just felt like writing but at the same time I didn't know what I was actually doing. Fun!
> 
> Consider it a filler chapter I'll delete later. I'm really trying to get back to writing, sorry.

The last box had been dropped on the floor followed by a deep sigh. Alec stretched his limbs and then put his hands on his hips, eyeing all the boxes he had brought to his new home. There wasn't much, though. Clothes, books, some necessery stuff. And that was the moment he realized that he had more clothes that Magnus bought for him than his own. Oh well. That was his life now. And he couldn't help but smile.

He was looking forward to it. And finally the day had come. He moved in with Magnus. To say he was excited was an understatement. But at the same time he was nervous as heck. Living together wasn't easy. It was a challenge, responsibility, a test. And he couldn't fail. He couldn't let Magnus down. The man deserved everything best in the world and even though Alec didn't think so highly of himself, he was going to do his best. For Magnus.

The said man smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec from behind and startling the boy in the proccess.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

Magnus whispered into Alec's ear. Alec felt a shiver going down his spine. He smiled and looked at Magnus over his shoulder.

"I'll sell them for a dollar."

He winked and Magnus chuckled, slapping Alec's chest gently. He let go of the younger boy and looked down at the boxes.

"Need a helping hand, darling? In fact, don't answer. I'll take care of your clothes, love. I already prepared a walk-in closet for you. What is kind of ridiculous when you think of it."

He mused and Alec raised his brow.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"You just came out of the closet and now I'm making you go there again."

He smirked and Alec just blushed. Christ... it wasn't even and hour since he moved in and Magnus was already in a mood! He turned around on his heel and picked up the first box.

"You're so stupid, I swear! Ugh! Just get the box and get it over with, will you?! Thank you!"

Magnus laughed out loud. He loved teasing Alec. And the fact that it was the easiest thing in the world? Well, Alec was asking for it. But Magnus decided to be merciful this one time and got down to work. Alec watched with amusement as his boyfriend danced all the way to the bedroom instead of walking like a normal person.

Magnus was over the moon. He had been waiting so long for this day! His Alec was finally there beside him. He could go to sleep and wake up next to him. Such domestic things seemed so wonderful to him now. Of course, Magnus was in many relationships. But he had never had anything like this before. He could never fully be himself. Trust never existed. Money was always on the first place and no one ever truly gave a fuck about him. Until he met Alec. After he had met him, everything changed. He was happy. Happier than he had ever been.

Magnus put the last piece of clothing on the hanger and walked out of the closet. Alec was already done with unpacking his stuff. Magnus cleared some furniture from useless crap and now Alec had quite a lot of place for himself. Even a bit too much but Magnus loved to pamper him so the younger man didn't even complain, too used to it by now.

He stood in the middle of the bedroom and admired the slightly different decour. Alec didn't change much. He just put his books on shelves and added some stationery stuff on the desk. Plus a petite cactus in a pink flowerpot, a gift from Izzy. It was trashy but somehow suited. Alec didn't add any pillows or blankets since Magnus had too much of them already. So not much changed but he still loved it. He felt so much more at home now. Magnus sighed content and then went to take a shower.

In the meantime, Alec was doing his best in the kitchen. He didn't know the whole background of Magnus' past but one thing he knew damn good was that Magnus hardly ever had homemade meals. And he was going to change that. Well, he didn't enjoy cooking that much but it didn't matter. He wanted to see Magnus happy and know that he was the cause of it. Alec set the table and put the pot with pasta in the middle of the table. It was a quick, simple dish but he was too tired and nervous to do anything more. He knew Magnus wouldn't mind, though.

And he was right. In fact, Magnus was more than content with the meal. He walked into the kitchen, smiling brightly. His hair was still wet, his face bare from makeup. He wore plain black sweats and long sleeved blouse with sparkling 'fabulous' written on it. And Alec was left speechless. He felt his throat go dry. It was amazing what impact Magnus had on Alec. He didn't even try and yet he still managed to make Alec fall in love even more. Jesus.

"Alexander! You really didn't have to cook today. But I'm not complaining, it smells amazing."

He clapped his hands and then sat at the table. Alec gave an affecionate glance at his boyfriend before joining him.

"Well, I know. But I wanted to do it. And I'm glad you think it's good but... try it first?"

Magnus did it eagerly. He took the first bite of the pasta and moaned around the fork. He went for another one immediately and Alec laughed cheerfully. He felt a relief rising in his chest. Success. At least he was able to feed his man properly.

Alec tried the pasta as well. And he felt like crying. A strange wetness appeared in the corners of his eyes and he had to put his whole willpower not to let the tears go. He had no idea what had just happened but he didn't like it in the slightest. Alec's stomach growled painfully and he bit down the fork to stifle a gasp that had threatened to escape his throat.

He didn't know what happened. Sure, he was eating. Not much but he was. He had to since Magnus was watching him. But what he did afterwards was a completely different story. However, it turned out that it was not enough and his body was more than aware of it. Alec tried so hard to ignore the hunger and all the side effects of starvation but everybody had their limits.

All of a sudden his stomach started to hurt and he felt like swallowing the whole plate in one go. And at the same time he felt sick just thinking about it. His hands started to shake and Alec grabbed the glass of water quickly. He took a few gulps, hoping it'd help and would go unnoticed by the other man. Oh, how wrong he was!

"Alexander?"

Magnus put the fork down and gave Alec a concerned glance. Alec took a shaky breath and then mustered a light smile.

"I'm okay. I really am."

He added after a second. Magnus tilted his head to the side, not believing him in the slightest. Alec bit the inside of his cheek. Think, Lightwood, think! Sure, he knew he should have told Magnus. It could have been dangerous and all. The pain felt different than the usual one he experienced when his stomach was begging for food. But he just couldn't bring himself into it. It was finally peaceful and nice and good and he just didn't have a heart to end it so quickly! So he ignored his own health and decided to lie. Yes, he lied. And all the words tasted like a bitter poison on his tongue but he didn't have a choice. He wanted to have a healthy relationship with Magnus. But he wasn't healthy. So he had to pretend and hope for it to work.

"Alec..."

Magnus started again. He knew something was clearly wrong and it upset him so much that Alec didn't want to tell the truth. Patience. Of course, it was crucial, he knew that. But it looked different when Alec was just his patient. That was the main reason doctors couldn't date their patients. Feelings clouded their minds and made them unprofessional.

"Magnus, I'm okay. Really. I'm just a bit tired. It was a long day. I just need to rest a bit after dinner. Don't worry. Now, let's eat please."

He took another bite. Magnus watched him like a hawk as Alec was chewing his food slowly. It was a torture. Alec wanted to just swallow the pasta and get rid of the uncomfortable feeling at the pit of his stomach but no... it'd be disgusting to stuff his mouth with food. So he endured it.

Magnus gave up finally. Maybe Alec was trully just tired? He had no idea. And he was even more clueless why Alec was making everything so hard when there was no need to do that, ugh.

When the dinner was over, Magnus decided to clean up and surprisingly Alec didn't argue. He left Magnus to his chores and went to the bathroom. He gripped the rim of the washbasin and let out a pained breath. He stayed like this for a moment wondering what the hell was wrong. He had been living like this for quite a long time now so he didn't understand why he suddenly felt so bad.

Alec felt the wave of nausea but he just tightened his grip and waited it out. And it was freaking painful. Normally he would have just thrown up but he didn't want to do it and upset Magnus. He didn't care it was disgusting, Magnus had seen worse of him. But it was his first day at his new home. So it must have been perfect even if he felt sick.

He splashed some cold water on his face and then left the bathroom. Alec had waited another five minutes and when his stomach stopped freaking out so much, he went back to Magnus who was sitting on the couch.

"Alec. I know you have trust issues and all but if something bad is happening, please... don't push me away. Talk to me. Please?"

Magnus looked into Alec's eyes. Beautiful, big neon blue orbs he loved so much. He put his hand on Alec's cheek and caressed it with his thumb. Alec leaned closer. Now he not only felt sick but also guilty. Guilty because he had lied. And guilty because he couldn't tell the truth. He was so done with his health issues. So freaking done. He wanted to live like a normal person even if it was goint to be fake.

Alec took a deep breath and decided that indeed, a talk would be nice. However, not about this.

"I'm just... nervous. I'm starting college on Monday and..."

He bit his lip and Magnus smiled gently.

"Alexander. You're goint to do great."

"Yea I know. I mean..." he sighed. "I mean, yes I know. But I'm not worried about studying. I'll be fine. But... there will be people and... I'm not a people person..."

Magnus knew that. He cupped Alec's face.

"Alexander. People in college are different. Forget all the movies and series you've ever watched. They're bullshit. When I went to med school, I had high expectations and well... that was stupid. But I've never met anyone who would have been bothered with my sexuality, looks or whatever. No one gave a fuck. And no one bullied me. Because, unlike the jerks from your high school, they were aware it's not legal. So please, don't worry."

Magnus moved closer and wrapped his arms around Alec. The younger man sighed and put his chin on Magnus' shoulder.

"Thank you, Magnus. I just... I just hope they'll leave me alone and..."

He closed his eyes. Of course he was scared and nervous but right now, with everything happening all at once, he kind of forgot what a dreadful event was awaiting him in just one day. And the more he thought about it, the more he wanted to forget again.He sighed, putting his hands on Magnus' back and breathing the scent of his boyfriend.

"Darling, it's normal you're scared. It's a new place. But try to be positive? What if you'll actually like those people?"

Magnus wanted it to happen. Sure, Alec had friends now but they were older than him. And he felt like the boy needed someone his age. He just hoped it'd be a girl... well, he was a posessive, jealous creature after all. Alec hoped for it as well. He didn't need more trouble.

"Yea, you're right. So... movie marathon and cuddles?"

"Perfect."

Alec got all the cuddles and even more kisses because his dear boyfriend couldn't stop himself. But Alec was more than happy they ended up making out, Harry Potter playing in the background. He needed it.

Magnus' lips did wonders and he really believed that everything was going to be smooth and fine because with a man like Magnus it just had to be this way.

Oh, how wrong he was.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta read, all the mistakes are mine

The day was quite chilly but sunny. Alec woke up with a pitiful groan and hit the snooze button so hard the phone fell to the floor. He groaned again and turned on his back, sprawling his arms on the bed. However, he didn't hear any protests Magnus would usually declare in situation like this. Because well, Magnus was already used to waking up because of Alec's hand connecting with his face. So it was strange when all he met was silence. And he could have lived with that, of course. But the lack of Magnus' body warmth... no. It was unacceptable.

Alec sat upright and took his sweet time to wake up fully. Then he finally got up from bed and stretched his limbs, yawning at the same time. He didn't look at the clock yet but he already knew that it was too early to start this day. Firstly, because it was Monday. Secondly, because Monday meant college and he was so not ready for it. But well, he knew that next week of waiting wouldn't change anything. So he took a deep breath and decided to start the day with something nice. Magnus. He needed to find Magnus.

He headed to the kitchen and then he had stopped dead in his tracks when he almost collided with Raphael. Wait... what?! Raphael rolled his eyes.

"Dios, don't stare at me like that! It wasn't my idea. Blame your stupid boyfriend. I'm out!"

But he turned to Alec one last time, already holding the doorknob.

"And good luck today. You can do it."

Alec could have sworn he saw a slight smile appearing on Raphael's pale face. And somehow it made him feel so much better. He walked into the kitchen and he then he immediately knew the reason why Raphael visited them so early in the morning.

The kitchen was clean. There was food on the table and Alec felt the corners of his lips quirk upwards. Of course. If it was Magnus cooking, the kitchen would have been a total disaster.

Magnus saw his angel staying in the doorway and he grinned, showing his perfect white teeth. Yes, he cheated with breakfast but he wasn't even slightly guilty. At least Alec got something edible. Magnus had approached him and ran his hand through Alec's messy hair. Alec leaned to the touch and then wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck, stealing a good morning kiss from the older man. Magnus hummed content.

"Did you just blackmail Raphael into coming here and making us breakfast?"

He asked amused and Magnus rolled his eyes.

"Duh, of course I did! And in fact, I'm mad at you, Alexander! You were supposed to be asleep. And then I would go to you, wake you up with a kiss and treat you with this delicious food! And you ruined it!"

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest pretending to be mad. Of course he wasn't. Maybe slightly disappointed, though. He really wanted Alec to enjoy this morning and get his thoughts as far away from the stressful events of the day as possible. Alec smiled. He couldn't believe he found a man like Magnus. Could he get any more perfect? He really doubted that.

Alec clapped his hands and then put them on Magnus' forearms.

"Okay then. So put everything on a tray and I'll go back to bed. I'll pretend I'm asleep so don't forget to wake me up. Properly!"

He made sure to highlight the last word with as much seriousness as possible. He failed miserably, though. The blush, amusement and embarassment clearly visible but he didn't care. There was no fucking way he wasn't getting the kiss!

Magnus laughed out loud but agreed to the idea. Alec rushed back to the bedroom and hopped into bed, pretending to be asleep. In the meantime Magnus prepared the tray and took it to the bedroom. He laid it on the bedside table and looked at his angel. He was so precious, especially when he was trying his best to lie still in bed.

Magnus chuckled and leaned closer. He put his hands on both sides of Alec's head and then hovered over him, admiring the gentle blush on Alec's cheeks. Perfect. He loved him so much it hurt. Magnus wanted to admire his angel a bit longer but he couldn't resist the plump, soft lips anymore. So tempting. And he lost. He kissed Alec, at first gently, just touching his lips for a mere second. But the second attempt was longer and more intense.

Alec gasped, parting his lips a bit. Magnus took the opportunity and slid his tongue inside Alec's mouth, making the boy gasp again. He gripped Magnus' arms and melted into the kiss. The makeout session lasted until they were both out of breath.

"I hope it woke you up."

He said, licking his lips and Alec gulped.

"Wide awake."

He nodded his head, still trying to calm down. Damn. Magnus really did it properly. He exceeded his expectations. As always.

Magnus got onto the bed and handed Alec the tray. He poured himself a cup of coffe and stole a pancake from Alec. Alec didn't mind. He was actually quite disappointed Magnus got only one. Oh well.

Alec cut a piece of the pancake and damn, that was the fluffiest shit he had ever seen. It smelled amazing. His mouth watered. And he felt like punching himself.   
The food looked and smelled amazing. But it had sugar in it. And even if Alec's body was craving the sweetness and energy that came with it, he felt guilty. Magnus was so good to him and he what? He was a selfish dick! Eating all this sugar... he didn't want to get fat and lose Magnus. And no matter how ridiculous it was and how very aware of it he was, he still couldn't see it in any other way. But Magnus was watching him. So he didn't have a choice.

He took the first bite and closed his eyes. Damn, he really was hungry. Magnus smiled.

"I'm glad you like it. I'll text Raphael later to let him know."

Magnus finished his pancake and drank the coffe. Alec was jealous he didn't have a problem with such things as eating. But well... he looked like a god. He didn't have to worry about anything when it came to his body. Even the scar Sebastian left in Magnus' abdomen was quite attractive. Not that he liked it. He hated it. It was his fault Magnus got it in the first place. But... but it was a part of him. And Alec loved every part of the magical man.

Stop this! Stop! He chided himself. It wasn't the right time to have these thoughts. Not in front of Magnus.

"What did you do actually? You know, to make him come here at this ungodly hour?"

He asked, going for another bite, smaller this time.

"Nothing much to be honest. He was very reluctant at first but changed his mind the moment I told him it wasn't for me. Ugh, why do my friends like you more than me?!"

He whined and Alec snorted. He knew it wasn't true. But it was nice to have someone who didn't despise you.

"You're funny. You know they adore you. But I'm glad to hear it. I'll text Raphael later and thank him. Maybe I'll take Ezekiel for a walk in return?"

He shrugged his shoulder and then drank some tea. Magnus scoffed.

"You're too good for this world, Alexander. But... if you could do it some other time?"

Alec raised his brow.

"Why is that?"

"Well... no reason, really. I just wanted to spend some time with you. I have work, yes. But only five hours so I'll be home early, something around three p.m"

"Oh... okay. I should be back... at five p.m? I think so."

"I know. So, do you need a ride? Or no, forget I've ever asked this. Of course you do!"

Alec bit his lip. A ride would have been nice, of course. But he didn't want it. He needed a moment alone to sort out his thoughts and prepare mentally for the day. So he shook his head.

"Thank you, Magnus. But I'll take the subway today."

Magnus wasn't very happy with the decision but he didn't argue. It was Alec's choice and he understood that.

"Okay then. So I'll be waiting for you, love. Finish your breakfast."

Magnus pecked Alec's cheek and then watched him eat. Alec didn't finish all of his food but he didn't feel hunger anymore. And it was actually quite nice. For a moment before the nausea hit him and he had to fight it.

After breakfast he went to take a shower and Magnus washed the dishes. He still had some time to get ready to work so he decided to help Alec as much as he could. First of all, outfit. There was no way in hell Alec was going to wear that ugly, full of holes sweater. No.

Magnus threw that rag to the floor and started looking for the perfect outfit for his angel. Something simple and comfortable. Unfortunately that meant not too many colours. But he could work with that even if the whole outfit was going to be black. He still made it look great.

Alec went out of the bathroom and raised his brow.

"Magnus, you didn't have to..."

"But I wanted to, darling. So? Do you want me to put some makeup on you? I still think that eyeliner would do wonders for your already stunning eyes, Alexander."

Magnus winked and Alec blushed. Jesus fucking Christ! How was he doing that? He wasn't even trying! It was ridiculous!

"Um... thank you. But I'm not really a fan of makeup on my face. So... not today?"

Magnus sighed and rolled his eyes in a mocking manner. Of course, not today. And not tomorrow. But one day, definitely.

"I could use a haircut, though. But I won't find a hairdresser right now and I have like... thirty minutes until I have to leave the house."

Alec grabbed a strand of his raven black hair and scrunched up his nose. He didn't like his hair that long but of course he was too preoccupied with everything else that he had totally forgot about it. Oh well. He was going to enter the university building as a scruffy, lost kid. Magnus snorted, looking at him. He really regretted not having his camera with him. Alec's face was priceless.

"Actually, you've already found him. You're welcome. Now, sit down, I'll grab the scissors. Don't worry. Fifteen minutes.You'll get there on time."

He looked too smug seeing Alec's reaction. The boy's eyes got even bigger as he stared at his boyfriend dumbfounded.

"Is there a thing you can not do?"

He asked after a moment and Magnus laughed. He made a mental note to always carry his phone with him. So many great moments to save on pictures!

"I'm a man of many talents, Alexander."

Alec believed him. He had never met anyone as talented as Magnus before. Or maybe he was just so in love that he saw everything Magnus did perfect. It could be the reason. But he didn't give it a second thought since it wasn't necessary. Alec sat on the chair and waited for Magnus to grab the scissors. He never trusted anyone with his hair and never liked any pf his haircuts but right now he didn't feel any fear. He trusted Magnus.

And Magnus was very aware of it. He felt proud to gain Alec's trust. Even though he knew that there was still a long way ahead of him. He could sense that Alec wasn't one hundred percent honest with him. But he didn't snap. Not yet. He decided to give Alec more time and just watch for now.

Magnus grabbed the comb and brushed Alec's hair with it. He was gentle and Alec closed his eyes, quite enjoying the feeling. Well, who doesn't. Magnus smiled seeing it and got down to business. It was a simple haircut but he still managed to make Alec look even more handsome than a few minutes before. He put away the scissors and groaned.

"I can't let you go now! You're too smoking hot, Alexander!"

He whined and Alec blinked, blushing furiously. He grabbed the mirror and well... he had to admit that indeed, he looked much better.

"Woah... I really like it! Thank you, Magnus!"

Alec hugged his boyfriend and Magnus hummed content. He rubbed Alec's back and placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"You are very welcome, darling. So? Clothes and off you go or you'll be late."

Alec looked at the clock and cursed under his breath. He really didn't have much time and it was actually good because he didn't complain about the clothes or anything else. Magnus grinned and left Alec alone so the boy didn't get distracted.

After a few more minutes Alec was ready. Or rather in a hurry, putting on his shoes. Magnus raised his eyebrow when Alec put his hand on the doorknob and cleared his throat. Alec turned around abruptly.

"Oh! Yes, sorry! I'm leaving now. Have a nice day, Magnus!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

His smile disappeared when Magnus glared at him, crossing his arms over his chest. Now it was Alec's turn to be confused. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other and gave Magnus a confused glance. And then he understood. Alec exhaled and approached Magnus quickly.

"Right, I'm sorry."

He said and then climbed on his toes. He kissed Magnus' lips. He was sloppy as hell because he wanted it to be great but at the same time he was running out of time and he was stressed and nervous. And confused even more when Magnus laughed.

"Oh, darling. Why, thank you. It was really nice, baby. But actually, I just wanted to remind you that you forgot your lunch and scarf. It's cold, Alec."

Alec's face was the shade of ripe tomato. He realised he hadn't seen paper bag with fresh pastry in Magnus' hand before and he felt so stupid. So stupid that he, again, hadn't realised when Magnus put the bag in his hand and the scarf around his neck.

"Have a wonderful day, love. Don't worry. And text me whenever you can."

It was Magnus' turn to kiss him. Alec just stuttered a quick goodbye and left the house in a hurry, cursing the man he loved as he heard his laughter.

The ride was okay but definitely too fast. Alec didn't like it. He wasn't done with his panicking yet when he suddenly reached his destination. The building was impressive, yes. And he liked the place as a place. But he didn't like the fact he wasn't the only one human there.

Alec took a deep breath and then climbed the stairs. He pushed the door open and stepped inside. And well, there were people but no one paid him any attention. He sighed in relief and went to look for his lecture hall.

He took quick but careful steps, keeping his head low so no one could see him. He really was feeling uneasy and getting any attention seemed as the worst thing that could have happened to him. He prefered to be invisible and stay out of troubles. Sure, he was quite worried he wouldn't find any friend or at least a classmate but well... it wasn't so unfamiliar.

Alec stood in front of the door and looked at the number written on it. Correct. He went inside and was terrified to find the lecture hall almost full. He wasn't late. There was still time left so why did everyone... He wanted to flee but he knew he couldn't. It was his life now, his future. He couldn't let Magnus down. He couldn't let himself down. So he took a deep breath once again and looked around the hall.

It was quite crowded but the worst part was... there wasn't a single free row of seats. So he had to sit next to someone and that was freaking scary. But well, he didn't have a choice. So he went a bit upstairs. He could feel some stares on himself and it wasn't comfortable at all. He tried to endure it but he couldn't do it for a long time. So finally he gave up and just stopped by a row of seats that were already occupied by two boys and one girl. One step ahead. It was time for the worst part now.

"I... um... excuse me? Is that seat taken?"

He asked awkwardly. Oh god, he wanted to punch himself and run away. Because he hadn't even spared this boy a glance before he spoke. It was the first time he saw the stranger. And... that was weird... Because for a second he thought he saw his Jace. But then the boy smiled and it wasn't the same cocky smirk Jace would have given him. No, it was different. Polite and also a bit awkward.

"Nah, go ahead."

He said and Alec nodded his head. He sat down and then pulled out his notebook. He was just about to start looking for his pen when he felt the boy staring at him. Their gazes met and Alec felt like suffocating. But the stranger just chuckled and offered Alec his hand.

"Man, don't look at me like this, that's awkward!"

He exclaimed and Alec apologized quickly before shaking the boy's hand.

"I'm Kit. This one here is Ty and the girl over there is called Livia."

Kit introduced them and Alec looked at the other two. The boy, Ty, wasn't smiling but he raised his hand in a greeting. And the girl was more than happy to meet him. Alec didn't understand it... like, at all. But he couldn't said he wasn't relieved and happy. Because well, he was. Someone was nice to him. It felt so... comforting.

"So, will you tell us your name?"

The girl asked, a mocking manner in her voice and Alec apologized again, still shaking Kit's hand. The two burst out laughing and even Ty had to hide his smile behind his notebook. Alec groaned frustrated and then let go of Kit's hand.

"I'm Alexa... My name is Alec."

He corrected himself. No one called him Alexander. It was for Magnus. And Magnus only.

"Well, nice to meet you, Alec. Seems like we're all together gonna suffer for the next couple of years."

Kit smirked and Alec laughed softly.

"Can't wait."

"So, why veterinary med, Alec?"

Asked Livvy and Alec bit his lip. He could have lied but... they seemed really nice and he didn't want to do it. Of course, he wasn't planning to tell them about his past or anything like this but being completely fake seemed wrong.

"I just don't really like people."

He answered. Livvy and Kit looked at Ty at the same time and the quiet boy smiled gently.

"I like him. Can we keep him?"

That was the moment Alec understood two things. First, it was impossible to say 'no' to Tiberius Blackthorn. Second, he finally found his friends.

So, maybe college wasn't going to be so bad after all.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they're all the same age in this story. A bit oc, sorry.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, all the mistakes are mine. Feel free to point them out, thank you

Magnus closed the door to his cabinet and quickly left the ward. It was time for his break and he didn't want to risk anyone calling him for an emergency. At least once. He wasn't the only doctor there, he needed a break as well. So he headed outside where some of his friends were already waiting for him with lunch.

"Finally."

Raphael rolled his eyes and Ragnor snorted.

"Cut him some slack. We both know how hard it is to get a freaking break in this hospital."

He said, pushing the paper plate with tacos towards Magnus who gasped seeing the food. He grabbed the first one and started eating without even saying 'hi' to his friends. Well, priorities.

"Dios, you eat like you've never seen food before."

"Because I feel like it!"

Magnus snapped back, his mouth full. Raphael made a face seeing that and shut up. He didn't want to provoke Magnus and made him talk when he was eating. So he waited until the man was done and then cleared his throat.

"So, how's the better half of yours doing?"

He asked, sipping his coffe. Magnus shot him a glare.

"Hey! But... ugh, you're right actually. And to answer your question, I have no idea. He didn't text me back yet... he must be busy."

He shrugged his shoulders and took another bite of his taco. He tried to act like he wasn't worried but both of his friends could easily tell it was a plain bullshit. Magnus was worried sick. Alec didn't text back. Like... it never happened before? He used to always answer his texts in fifteen minutes most. It had been two hours already. And not a single word from his angel. Sure, Magnus did his best to believe that everything was fine and Alec was indeed just busy but well... luck was never on the boy's side.

"Have some faith in that boy. He may look awkward and all but he can take care of himself. Remember when he punched Will in the face?"

"Priceless."

"Yea but that's not what I mean."

Ragnor sighed. He really couldn't stand his friends sometimes. And he wasn't the one to comfort others but well. Raphael was even worse and Magnus needed this. So he had to do it.

"What I mean is that Alec isn't made of glass. Plus, he'd let you know if something bad had happened. Or me. Or Raph. Anyone. He knows he can count on us."

Magnus bit his lip. He knew it and he was grateful his friends were so supportive. But well... He was still worried. They didn't know Alec that well. The boy wasn't so open with them. They could have not noticed but Magnus knew. There was always something he hid from them. How could he have not known? Alec hid even more from him and didn't even suspect that Magnus was very aware of everything. Alec was so going to regret it one day.

"Yes I know but..."

"What's bothering you? Is there something we should know?"

Ragnor folded his arms over his chest and watched his friend. Magnus was silent for a longer moment. Was he allowed to talk with them about it? Well, it wasn't like Alec told him anything so technically, he wasn't keeping any secrets. And only then had he realised how much he needed to talk to someone. He exhaled loudly.

"It's about Alec. But no, it's not about his school. I know he'll be fine. It's worse. Because I feel like a failure. I'm a doctor. A fucking psychiatrist and there he is, my boyfriend who's suffering from so much shit and I can't do anything to help him because, attention, he doesn't want my help! He's constantly lying and hiding everything and I'm so fucking done!"

Magnus groaned frustrated, gripping his hair. He knew he had said a bit too much but he felt so much better at the same time. Raphael blinked and Ragnor grabbed Magnus' hands.

"Hey, stop it. Calm down, Magnus. Ripping your hair off won't help here. Just chill a bit and tell us what's exactly wrong with Alec? What happened?"

"It is happening."

Magnus sighed deeply and looked at his friends.

"I know he skips his meals. I try to watch him but... I can't do it all the time. And I'm not as stupid as I look. I'm a freaking doctor, I can tell when someone starves themselves. And Alec is doing that. He's so pale and thin... and he's tired all the time."

Raphael raised his brow, putting the mug on the table.

"Aren't you just frustrated because you're not getting laid?"

Ragnor closed his eyes. Oh for fuck's sake. Magnus gave Raphael a deadly glare and huffed.

"Of course I am! And no, I am not getting laid at all! And it's not even the biggest problem because, surprise, I don't think with my dick all the time. I'd love to. At least sometimes! But it's really a bigger problem here, Raph. He's... he's in pain I guess? I mean, he always looks like it. Of course he doesn't say the truth when I ask but..."

Magnus rubbed his face with his hands. He was really powerless. Alec didn't want help. He was hurting. And that was so freaking frustrating. How was he supposed to help when Alec didn't want him to?

"Well, I've noticed the paleness too. And he fell asleep at the table the last time we had dinner together... so yes, I believe you."

Magnus was grateful seeing that at least Ragnor was taking it seriously. It didn't mean Raphael didn't care. Because he did. He just wanted to believe that Alec was doing better.

"Okay. So why do you think he's hurting?"

He asked and Magnus blinked. The sudden interest was welcomed, though.

"I don't know. But he always lies down after eating, groans and gasps when he thinks I'm not around."

Raphael squinted his eyes and Ragnor raised his brow. It didn't sound too good.

"I'm a surgeon, he's a cardiologist. We can both help but let's hope we won't have to. Just... I don't know? Drag him here, we'll run some tests?"

"I'd love to. But he will not be willing to do it. He hates hospitals with burning passion, has needle phobia and flinches every time he sees someone from hospital staff. So no matter how much I'd like to do it, he won't come."

"That's a bit of a problem. Okay, that definitely will not work. So all you can do now is to keep an eye on him, Magnus. And if something happens, you know what to do."

"I guess you're right."

Magnus sighed. They didn't find any solution but Magnus felt much better anyway. It was nice to know that someone actually cared. He mustered a smile.

"Do we have more taco?"

  
  


Alec didn't answer Magnus at all. He totally forgot about his phone and that he was supposed to text his boyfriend. But well, he had a good explanation. The classes were difficult and interesting at the same time. His hand hurt because of the amount of notes he had to take and he still didn't manage to get all of them. Lucky for him, Ty was taking pictures. But still, it was exhausting, he just didn't have time to look at his phone. And during breaks it wasn't any different. He was too occupied talking to his new friends. He didn't talk about his past and all this shit that had happened in his life. And well, he didn't have to. They still had a lot of topics to talk about. And he also enjoyed just listening to their stories.

Alec learned that Ty and Livvy were twins and that Ty was autistic. It wasn't a problem. He was more inteligent than most people he knew. His sister was also very nice, very pretty and funny. So was Kit when he wanted to. Alec couldn't believe that he could laugh so freely around people he had just met.

But of course, the happiness and good mood didn't change his bad habits. Alec still didn't want to eat and shared his cinnamon rolls with the rest of the clique. They had no idea that Alec had an eating disorder so they accepted the treat, leaving Alec without food until five p.m.

"Oh man, I can't believe it's finally over!"

Kit stretched his limbs and groaned. Alec did the same. Those chairs were freaking uncomfortable and sitting for so many hours... ugh.

"Be grateful tomorrow is better. Only three hours."

"And it starts at two p.m."

Added Ty and grabbed his bag, looking at the rest of them. His headphones were back on his ears but he didn't even consider taking them off. Kit rolled his eyes, smiling. He was used to it so he didn't mind. Alec didn't quite understand autism but as long as Ty felt comfortable it was okay.

He smiled to Livia who leaned her cheek on Alec's shoulder. Surprisingly, he didn't have a problem with the closeness. He knew Livia was harmless. He was just about to announce that he had to go home when a stranger approached them.

The boy looked... handsome. Tall, brown skin, black untidy hair. He looked like a troublemaker and well, Alec wasn't mistaken. Next to him was a blonde girl. She was beautiful but Alec didn't really look at her that much.

"Hi guys. Don't tell me you're going back home already!"

The stranger put his hands on his hips and raised his brow. Ty sighed and turned up the volume of the music he was listening to. Livvy chuckled and Alec bit his lip. Kit was the only one interested.

"Depends. What do you have to offer?"

He smirked and the boy laughed.

"I like you already! I'm Jaime. It's Jessamine. And what do we have to offer? Something interesting. Actually... my brother owns a pub. If I ask him nicely, he'll sell us some good stuff. Are you in?"

He smiled. Kit grinned in response and turned to face his friends. Livvy clapped her hands and Ty just grunted. Alec didn't know what had just happened.

"Uhm... what?"

He asked confused and they burst out laughing.

"Oh, Alec! Don't be a child. Come on, we'll have fun!"

And well, Alec didn't want to have fun. He didn't want to drink. But at the same time he knew that he had to go with them. It was good so far. He got to know some people that he liked and who liked him back. It was a miracle. He didn't want to ruin that. So after some convincing he finally agreed to this stupid idea.

A very, very stupid idea. There was many people. They sat at the biggest table and ordered alcohol. Alec had no idea what to order so someone did it for him.

"I'll surprise you."

He heard but he wasn't sure who said that. They were not alone. Jaime gathered more people. Alec was very uncomfortable at first but having Livvy and Kit at both of his sides was actually helping.

"Did you see that guy? Like what the fuck was he thinking?! I just hope the next professor won't be such a douche!"

Jessamine exclaimed and they laughed because well, it was hard not too. That guy was truly horrible.

"They're all a bunch of douches! Like, how can you keep a straight face while talking about putting your whole arm into cow's vagina?"

"Oh, someone's jealous here, dear Zara?"

Jaime got a punch and they all enjoyed the show. Alec laughed and laughed until he got a hiccup. And as much as he hated it, he felt so good and carefree he couldn't believe he wasn't dreaming.

But then the alcohol was served. He tried to avoid it but with so many people looking and cheering it was just impossible. So Alec drank.

The first sip made him grimace. The beer was cold and bitter, too much bubbles. But everyone seemed to enjoy it. So he pretended to like it as well. However, it wasn't the end. He had to drink quickly because so was the pace of everyone's drinking. And that was painful. Until the third glass.

And then something stronger. Alec had never tried vodka before but he was already so tipsy that he didn't care. The alcohol burnt his throat and he hated it. But he also didn't care at all anymore and kept downing the shots with everyone else.

Somewhere around eight p.m he got his first blackout ever. He remembered laughing and having fun. Someone was dancing, someone was making out, singing, sleeping. They all did things they'd have never normally done. But they were all far from sober so it was okay. The last thing he remembered was Ty asking him if he was okay. And then there was nothing.

Alec had no idea how in the hell he managed to get back home. Sure, it was Ty who called for a cab and took care of him, his sister and Kit. But he didn't know it back then.

Ty left Alec at the door because even in his drunken state he didn't want anyone to know about his personal life. Sure, Ty probably didn't give a single damn with whom Alec was living but still. The more sober boy made sure Alec was safe before leaving him at the porch.

And oh god, Alec was having a hard time. He regained some of his consciousness but he was still swaying on his feet like crazy. Everything was blurry and dancing in front of his eyes and he felt so freaking nauseous. But he had to get back home. Well, he was drunk as hell. He didn't think, didn't care. And that was his main mistake.

Magnus was going crazy. He had called Alec fifty times. And then he called his friends. Sure, they tried to calm Magnus down but it was like... impossible. Alec didn't talk to him for a whole day and Magnus was worried sick. There was definitely something wrong. So when he heard a doorbell, he had already had the worst scenario in his head. He took a deep breath and rushed to the door. And well, he wasn't expecting that.

Alec was swaying like a bamboo in the wind. His face flushed, eyes shining brightly. And he was smiling. Magnus cursed under his breath but couldn't help the smirk appearing on his lips. That little shit! He wanted to throttle him! But at the same time Alec looked just cute. He was so out of it.

"Ma'nus!"

He exclaimed and wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus had to catch him because Alec's legs were like cotton now. He helped the boy inside, making sure to lock the door.

"Alexander. Where have you been?!"

Sure, Alec was drunk but Magnus had to know. There was relief and anger in his voice. He was happy that Alec was alive but fuck... he was so going to make him pay for that!

"Uni! Bar... I've... f'ends, Magnu!"

Alec smiled even brighter and well, Magnus was too weak. He decided to kick Alec's ass in the morning. He deserved it so freaking much! But for now he had to be the supportive boyfriend he was.

"Great. Now let's get you some fresh pj's..."

He helped Alec to the bedroom. However, they never got there. After a few steps, Alec lost it completely. He tried to wriggle out of Magnus' embrace but his reactions were too slow. He threw up on the floor without much of a warning.

"Shit... fuck!"

Magnus jumped out of the way. He loved Alec but he didn't want to step into the pool of his vomit.

"I'm so sorry!"

Alec whined painfully when the nausea stopped. Magnus just shook his head and took Alec to the bathroom. He had a feeling that Alec needed to empty his stomach a little more. And he wasn't mistaken.

It wasn't the evening he planned for them. But life was unpredictable. So instead of a nice dinner and maybe something else, he spent a few hours in the bathroom, sitting by the toilet as Alec threw up. He rubbed soothing circles on the boy's back. He felt sorry for Alec but well, it was a punishment for his stupidity after all.

Around midnight, Alec sobered up enough to take a shower and change his clothes. He was exhausted so he didn't even complain when Magnus placed a trash can next to the bed, just in case. He curled himself into a fetal position and whimpered. Magnus sighed. He wasn't mad at Alec for getting drunk. But he was worried. They really needed to talk and Magnus made a note to do it in the morning.

"Magnus... I'm sorry..."

He heard a weak whisper and his heart broke. Magnus quickly texted his friends to let them know that Alec will live and then moved closer to his boyfriend.

"Shh. I know you are. But sleep for now, okay?"

Alec was still drunk, though. He didn't understand it the way he should have and cried himself to sleep.

Oh, Magnus was so making him talk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bored. Anyone's up for a roleplay?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, all the mistakes are mine   
> There are probably a lot of them so beware!  
> I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter but well. Enjoy i guess

The morning came too quickly. The rays of sun had reached Alec's closed eyes and forced him to stir awake. He slowly opened his eyes and winced painfully. Jesus Christ. His head was pounding and the light made him suffer so much he wished he was dead.

He curled up on his side and sighed. His stomach was cramping and he really had to fight another wave of strong nausea. He felt like shit. And when the memories from the last night came back to him, he felt even worse.

Alec didn't have strenght to do it but he was panicking like crazy. So he grabbed his phone. And then blinked. He had too many missed calls from Magnus, from Raphael and other friends. And tons of text messages. Even some from his college pals. He opened the first one.

[From: Ty, 08:27]

_Are you okay? Let me know if you're alive_

  
  


The rest of them was almost the same. They all wanted to know if Alec was doing fine. And well, he was far from fine but he wasn't going to admit it to anyone. He was embarassed enough already. So he sent a simple 'ok' and put his phone away. Not even a second later he grabbed it again.

[To: Ty, 09:00]

_hey i know it's awkward and all but... did i do something stupid yesterday?_

  
  


He had felt so freaking ashamed after hitting the send button. But he had to know. And Ty was probably the only one person who remembered anything from the night.

[From: Ty, 09:02]

_I swear to god i'll freaking strangle all of you. No, you didn't do anything stupid. We stayed on the couch together. You just laughed. Zara tried to flirt with you btw. But you kind of ignored her and right after that I took you home. So don't worry. Put your shit together and i'll see you in a few hours_

  
  


Alec sighed relieved. Oh god, at least he didn't make a fool out of himself. And what was more important, he didn't do anything stupid or regrettable. Although... getting wasted was stupid enough in the first place. He wanted to go back in time and fix this mess but it was too late.

[To: Ty, 09:08]

_thank you. see you later_

  
  


It was relieving but at the same time he was scared as hell. He caused Magnus so much trouble. God. He felt so guilty. Hadn't he promised to be better? And he failed completely. And then Magnus entered the bedroom and Alec lost it.

"I'm so sorry! Magnus, so sorry!"

He started immediately. And shit, Magnus looked so perfect. So perfect and so pissed at the same time.The shame was unbearable. He gripped the covers tighter and lowered his head. Damnit. How was he supposed to act now?

Magnus felt bad for Alec, he really did. It hurt to see Alec like this but it was his punishment. He deserved it for being so reckless. And Magnus wasn't making it any easier for him. Alec had to learn. The older man put a glass of water and some pills on the bedside table and then left the room without a word. Silent treatment was the worst.

Alec looked at the closed door with tears in his eyes. Fuck. He got up from the bed but the world was still spinning and he had to sit back again. Oh shit, shit, holyshit! He took the pills immediately and then downed the whole glass in one go. It was terrible. He wanted to throw up right after but there wasn't time for this.

Alec did his best to reach the living room. Magnus was sitting on the couch, reading some med magazine. Jesus. He looked so... different. So cold and distant. And Alec couldn't help the tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. He wanted to run away. But he couldn't. Magnus was too important. He had to explain this. So he sat on the couch and looked at Magnus. He waited.

And waited even longer. Magnus didn't spare him a single glance, too focused on the magazine. Well, it wasn't true. He didn't give a single fuck about the bullshit they wrote there. But he had to let Alec know that he was pissed and disappointed. And Alec took the hint. But the silence was too much. It was piercing through his hangovered soul.

"Magnus..."

He started, his voice breaking. Oh Jesus, get a grip Lightwood! He moved a bit closer and put his hands on Magnus' hand. But the doctor backed away from him and Alec lost it.

"Magnus, I'm so sorry! I know I'm stupid and gross! I'm a fucking idiot! I'm so sorry I came home completely drunk! I will never do it again but please, forgive me!"

He sniffed, staring at Magnus the whole time. And Magnus pursed his lips trying to calm down. Ugh, Alec was really a fucking idiot. But well, the silence wasn't going to get them anywhere. So after another couple of minutes, he put the magazine on the table and finally looked at the mess his boyfriend was.

"You are a stupid idiot, yes."

He admitted and even though it hurt, Alec nodded his head. Yes, he was. He was everything the worst as long as Magnus was going to forgive him. Magnus sighed frustrated.

"If you think that I am mad at you for coming home drunk."

He finished and Alec blinked confused.

"You... you're not?"

He asked quietly and Magnus rubbed his temples.

"I'd be a hypocrite. You saw me drunk more times than I can count. I mean, it's not a tabu. It's okay to get wasted from time to time and my first time drinking was even worse than yours but..."

He gave Alec a judgemental glare and Alec brought his knees to his chin.

"I told everyone where I was. With whom I was. And I went there with people I knew and trusted. And you? I was going mad here! You didn't say a word to me for a whole fucking day! And then what?! You went to the bar and got wasted! I had no idea where you have been! Did you even use your brain yesterday?! Even for a moment?!"

He shouted and Alec whimpered, his eyes stinging with tears. Only then he had realised what Magnus meant the whole time. Shit. He was right... he screwed up badly.

"Magnus..."

"No! Don't Magnus me now! You shut up and listen! I get it Alec, you're young! And I'm happy you found friends, I really am! But it doesn't mean you can be so fucking reckless! Have you lost your mind?! Did you even think for a second what could have happened?! What if someone attacked you?! What if someone hurt you, mugged you?! You're smart so why are you acting like the worst brainless brat?!"

It hurt. Alec knew he deserved it but it hurt nonetheless. He didn't even notice when he started to cry. He could take everything. He could endure everything and everyone scolding him. But he couldn't take it when Magnus was so mad. And when he had a point. A strong point.

"I called you! I called you so many times and you haven't answered even once! You didn't send a single text! I woke up everyone! We were just about to go and start looking for you! Have you even thought about us?! We were going crazy here!"

Magnus hated seeing Alec in tears but the boy just deserved it. He had to hear it. And Magnus had to get it out. The boiling frustration had finally reached its limits.

"You were lucky there was someone who cared enough and drove you here! But Alec! You can't switch off your brain, for fuck's sake! You barely know those people! What if someone took advantage of you?! It's New York! Alec!"

He shouted, getting up from the couch. Alec started sobbing like crazy. He stood up and grabbed Magnus' forearm. He felt so lost, guilty, bad... he couldn't even name his own feelings. They were too overwhelming. But one thing was sure. He had to save his relationship no matter what. But he had no idea how to do it. Magnus had never been so angry before. He never had to deal with it. So instead of normal explanation, he just started rambling.

"Magnus... I-I'm so, so sorry! You're right, I'm an idiot! I'm even more stupid. I wasn't thinking. And I didn't talk to you because I was so busy with school and the lectures were so hard! And I really wanted to go home but I didn't want everyone to think I'm lame so I went to the bar and I know I shouldn't have been drinking but I have anyway and I'm so ashamed and so sorry and I'm so, so, so sorry! Please don't leave me!"

He was a sobbing mess and Magnus' heart broke into pieces. He was still mad. But he couldn't bring himself to push Alec away. Magnus sighed deeply and then put his hands on Alec's shoulders.

"Alec, I'm not going to leave you. You're an imbecile. But my imbecile. I love you. And seeing you throw up on the carpet won't change it. But I just want you to understand some things. We're in a relationship. And I care about you. A lot. So you must let me know where you're going. I want to know. I'm not locking you up but you have to be honest with me."

He looked Alec in the eye. And well, Alec was still a mess. But he definitely looked much better already. Magnus didn't want to leave him. That was... good. Oh god, so good. He wiped his eyes with his sleeves but they were still red and puffy.

"I am so sorry, Magnus. I really am. I promise I'll do better. I'll text you every hour and I'll tell you everything. Just please, don't scream at me anymore. Please..."

He sniffed. His lower lip was trembling and even though Magnus was still angry, he decided to let Alec breathe for a moment. He sighed and then embraced his boyfriend.

"I'm not shouting anymore. I'm not. Now let's go to the kitchen with me. You must eat something."

Alec tensed immediately and Magnus frowned. Great. It wasn't over yet. It was only the beginning. But this time Magnus wasn't going to ignore it and give Alec more time. He had given him enough time and nothing changed.

He had already prepared some sandwiches for Alec. Magnus was everything but a good cook. It wasn't a problem though. Alec was going to ignore the food anyway. And he wasn't mistaken. Alec sipped his black unsweeten tea. He took one sandwich but instead of eating, he was just nibbling it.

Alec was hungry but his stomach hurt like crazy. The cramps were unbearable. He noticed it much later when he had finally calmed down and oh boy, it was killing him. He had no idea if it was the alcohol's fault. In some parts, definitely. But it wasn't the first time he was experiencing this kind of pain after all. But that day... it was worse than ever.

Magnus watched him closely and finally he had enough. He sat down on the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. He squinted his eyes. Alec kept one arm wrapped around his middle but when he felt Magnus' stare, he just put it on the table.

"Alexander. You promised to tell me everything, remember?"

Alec knew it'd come and bite him in the ass. But it was too late now. He put the sandwich back on the plate and nodded his head weakly.

"Use your words, Alec."

"I did. Why?"

"Because I'm sick of it, love. It's finally time to confess some things, don't you think?"

Alec bit his lip. He knew where all of this was going. And he didn't like it. At all. He wanted to change the subject but the look Magnus was giving him... he knew it was pointless. He looked at the clock. Oh boy, it was going to be a long talk.

"I... I don't know what you're talking about?"

He tried anyway and Magnus sighed. Right, who was he trying to fool? Magnus dealt with even worse cases than him. He couldn't hide anything for too long.

"Alec. I'm not stupid. I know you. And I know when you're lying. You must understand that I want to help you. But I can't do it when you're constantly lying. So please. Talk to me. Tell me the truth."

He took Alec's hand and caressed it gently. He wanted Alec to know that he supported him no matter what. Alec closed his eyes. He felt so stupid. He was causing troubles again. He had promised himself that he'd do better for Magnus. That he'd make him happy. And what was he doing? He continued to be a burden. Alec bit his lip. He wanted to deny everything so much but at the same time he knew how pointless it was. He still had some active brain cells, though. Magnus was getting tired of his mental issues. And frankly, so was Alec. But he didn't want any treatments anymore. He wanted to live like a normal person. However, that meant treatment. Ugh, his life was a fucking absurd.

Alec bit the inside of his cheek. Magnus was waiting patiently. There was no way back. He had two options. First, he could keep on lying and lose Magnus. Second, he could tell the truth and hate his life even more but with Magnus staying by his side. The choice was obvious.

"I... I'm sorry, Magnus. I don't want to lose you. But I'm so hopeless... I tried to do better but I keep on failing. I'm sorry..."

Magnus squeezed his hand. It was a simple gesture to encourage him to speak. Alec took his time.

"I just... I just don't want to be fat. If I get fat, I'll be even more ugly and you don't deserve it. And I can't lose you, Magnus..."

Alec looked devastated. Magnus sighed and cupped Alec's face with his hands. He knew Alec was sick but it still bothered him. Was he the reason Alec couldn't get better? It was possible. But it also meant Magnus was the only one who could help him get back to health.

"Alexander. I don't care about your looks. I care about you. And I'd rather have a fat Alec than dead Alec. You must understand that I'm not that shallow. I want you to be healthy. It all that matters to me, love. So please. Have some more faith in me and let me help you, okay? I know you can do it. And you still can. So please. Before it's too late. Please, Alec. I can't lose you as well."

His voice showed how much he meant it and how serious it was. And Alec believed him. He saw Magnus' eyes and he knew that he didn't lie. It was true. Magnus cared about him so much. He didn't care Alec was broken. He wanted to fight for him. And it was confusing. He felt happy and sad at the same time. He so didn't deserve this man.

Alec nodded his head and then put his hand on Magnus' cheek.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden..."

"Alexander. Please, stop. You're not a burden. It's called relationship. If I didn't want to deal with your problems, I wouldn't have gotten together with you."

Magnus offered him a gentle smile and Alec couldn't wait any longer. He hugged Magnus with everything he got and closed his eyes. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and kissed his shoulder.

They stayed like that for a longer moment. They both needed it. Magnus gained more strength and motivation just by holding Alec in his arms. And Alec finally understood how stupid he was. And he didn't know why he had waited so long with telling Magnus the truth. He realised how ridiculous it was just now... Oh well, better late than never. It didn't mean he wasn't scared anymore. He still didn't want to gain too much weight. But disappointing Magnus seemed to be even more horrible.

However, it wasn't the end of this conversation.

"Alexander. Is there something else you want to tell me?"

He asked and Alec raised his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Does something hurt you?"

Sure. Nothing could get past Magnus no matter how much Alec tried to hide it. He sighed defeated. Well, there was no point in lying anymore. And to be honest, he was quite happy Magnus started that topic. He didn't want to worry Magnus but at the same time he was sick of the pain. And again, he was terrified to make Magnus angry again. So he finally confessed the truth.

"It does... My stomach... But I guess it's because I'm stressed all the time."

Magnus was proud of Alec and so freaking relieved that he didn't have to force him to talk. But it made him even more worried. Alec must have been so tired, if he told the truth without making a fuss and coming up with more lies. He caressed Alec's back and sighed.

"It may be stress but it doesn't have to be. I think it'd be better if we actually checked it."

Alec tensed even more and then shook his head. He let go of Magnus.

"I'm not going back to hospital, Magnus! No! I hate it! And I have classes! I'm not going there!"

He was on the verge of tears. Magnus knew it. It was going way too well. Of course. Magnus got up and took Alec's hand.

"Alexander. I don't want you to go there either but you have to! It's not normal! You're in pain all the time. We must check it!"

Alec hated it. But he knew Magnus was right. He could barely stand, his stomach cramping more and more with every passing minute. He wanted it to stop. But just the thought of being locked in the hospital again made him shiver. The memories were back. White walls, the irritating smell of disinfectant, the nurses poking and prodding him all the time and waking him up every two hours. Jesus. He was so not looking forward to it. Especially now when his life was finally starting to look normal.

"But... Magnus... I have classes..."

"And I can write you a doctor's note right away. So please, Alec. Do it for me?"

It was a low blow. Alec couldn't say no and Magnus used it shamelessly. He wasn't proud of it but Alec left him no choice. He did it for him. It was only for Alec's own good. And luckily Alec understood it. Magnus could have never done anything to hurt him.

"Tomorrow... not today."

"Tomorrow then."

Magnus leaned on Alec's shoulder and closed his eyes. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Don't be scared, love. I'll be there, I promise."

Alec smiled gently and wrapped his arms around Magnus' middle.

"Thank you. For everything. I still can't believe you put up with me."

Magnus snorted and poked Alec's sternum with his index finger.

"Let's make a deal, Alexander, okay? We'll find out what's wrong with your belly and then you'll spoil me rotten. How's that sound?"

He winked and Alec finally laughed for the first time that day.

"Perfect."

"You bet. But remember I have high expectations, Alexander. I expect to be coddled."

"And I'll do my best to meet your expectations, doctor."

"I know, Alexander. So, we still have some time before you must go. How are you feeling?"

"My head and stomach are killing me and I kind of have to throw up. So I guess I'll do it and then we can do whatever you want."

"Great. I'll make you some tea."

"Great. See you in a minute."

Alec left the kitchen and Magnus collapsed on the chair. The battle was won but the war was yet to be fought.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta read, all the mistakes are mine.

Magnus Bane was a man of many talents. He was incredibly smart and intelligent. He was a great doctor and even better friend. Amazing dancer, beautiful, graceful, compassionate, patient, caring, funny. He treated his loved one like the rarest, the most precious diamont. Alexander Lightwood was a very lucky man to have such a boyfriend. A very magical boyfriend. Because that day Magnus was a true warlock. Terrifying at first, fabulous a moment later and magical at the end.

Alec was dying because of the massive hangover he was suffering from. Until Magnus prepared a special potion for him. It was a simple concoction with kale, ginger, celery, egg yolk and grapefruit. And as disgusting as it was, it really help and Alec couldn't even express how grateful he was. His stomach was still uneasy but it was better. And the headache was gone. He didn't like when Magnus drank that much but right now he blessed this party loving idiot.

"You're a wizard, Magnus."

He muttered, sighing in relief as he lay on the couch. Magnus snorted and joined Alec, putting the boy's head onto his lap. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec's locks.

"Of course I am. You don't even know what magical things I can do with my hands, Alexander."

He purred like a cat, winking at the same time. Alec blushed like crazy and got up from the couch in a hurry. Magnus laughed at him. He loved teasing his angel.

And well, it wasn't like Alec wasn't thinking about Magnus' hands and Magnus in general. He was. He was just a teenager after all and his hormones were doing funny things to him. He made Magnus wait for a very long time, he was aware of it. He knew it wasn't normal. They were together long enough to have sex and well, Alec wanted that. But not now. He had to get a grip first. He wanted Magnus to enjoy it. And with a body like that? No way. Magnus deserved better. And Alec wanted to give him that. He tried to think about it and use it as a source of courage... he needed that. The clock was ticking and that dreadful hospital was still in one piece.

But first he had to face his new friends and endure another few hours of lectures. He didn't look forward to it. Alec loved college. He really did. But the shame was eating him alive. Even if he didn't do anything wrong the last day.

Alec took a shower and got ready to leave the house. He was just about to put his shoes on when he suddenly changed his mind and came back to Magnus still sitting on the couch.

"Did you forget something, Alec?"

Magnus asked, putting the remote down. He had a night shift that day so he could be lazy as long as he wanted. Alec bit his lip. Well, he didn't want to bother Magnus. But he really felt like he needed it.

Alec sat in Magnus' lap and hugged him tightly. Magnus blinked a little confused but he definitely wasn't complaining. He returned the hug and breathed in Alec's sweet scent.

"I love you."

Alec muttered quietly and Magnus smiled. It was so simple. Three simple words, simple gesture that took only a few minutes. But Magnus felt at peace immediately. He relaxed and felt the strength to fight for this broken but amazing boy.

"I love you too."

He answered and closed his eyes. He didn't care about Alec's education anymore. He just wanted to stay like this. And so did Alec. He felt so safe in Magnus' embrace. Like nothing bad could have ever happened to him.

Unfortunately, Alec's education was important and they had to part eventually. And then Magnus had to give Alec a lift because the cuddle monster was already late.

Alec entered the lecture hall and took his seat next to Ty. The teacher didn't come to the class yet so they still had some time to talk. Alec fidgeted in his seat and then looked at the boy. Surprisingly Ty didn't have his headphones on.

"So... Um... I'm sorry you had to take care of me yesterday... look, how much you paid for the cab? I'll give you back your money."

Ty gave him a dead glare.

"Don't insult me, Lightwood. And don't worry. We've all been there, passed out drunk and needing someone to help us get home. So don't think about it. It wasn't and won't be the first time."

Alec bit the inside of his cheek.

"Actually... It was my first time drinking. And I don't think I want to do it again."

Ty blinked and Alec knew that he didn't believe him. At least not immediately.

"You... You're not kidding?"

"No."

However, Ty didn't have a problem with that. And soon Kit and Livvy got the news as well. They were even more taken-aback than Ty but just like him, they didn't see a problem. They got to like Alec. A lot actually.

"Look, man. I'm sorry we didn't ask. I just hope it wasn't very traumatizing?"

Kit chuckled and Alec groaned.

"Don't remind me, please."

"Your mom wasn't mad?"

Livvy asked and Alec didn't get to bite his tongue in time.

"I don't live with my mom."

He said. And just then had he realized what the fuck he said. All pairs of eyes were on him and Alec wanted the earth to swallow him. Livvy smirked.

"Oh? You live with a hot boyfriend then?"

She leaned her chin on her hand and Alec choked on the air. What the hell?! Were they joking? Was it the end of his life...? He felt his breath quicken and gulped before he even dared to look at them. But... they didn't laugh. They smiled. And Alec was so confused he totally lost his filters.

"Wait... you don't have a problem with that...?"

Ty raised his brow and Kit snorted loudly.

"What the hell? Why would we? You're cool."

Alec felt a wave of relief but at the same time he was even more clueless.

"And... how do you know...?"

He licked his lips nervously. Jesus. He just hoped he didn't spill the beans while being drunk.

"You pushed Zara away when she tried to kiss you. Like, every straight guy would have taken the chance."

"Oh please. I wouldn't!"

"You're not straight, Kit."

Livvy rolled her eyes and Alec raised his brow. But he didn't ask. He was just happy that everything seemed to be alright. Well... almost. The pain in his stomach was back because of the stress or god knew what exactly. He pursed his lips when a strong cramp abused his poor stomach but he didn't say a word. Three hours. He could do it.

"Anyway, are we going somewhere today?"

Kit hummed, tapping his fingers on the desk.

"Well, we could. But more like coffee. Alec, are you in?"

Alec wanted to go. However, he had other plans. Magnus had a night shift and that meant he had to leave the house at six. So Alec wanted to spend some time with him. Magnus was more important than anyone else.

"I'd love to but not today, sorry. Maybe... Friday?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Livia grinned and Alec smiled as well. He appreciated they didn't ask any questions. Or maybe they didn't get a chance because the teacher had finally appeared.

Alec had to leave the hall a few times during the lecture. He felt like crap and with every visit to the bathroom he started to understand that Magnus was right. He needed help. And it became even more clear when he had to leave the subway two stations earlier. But he prefered walking home by foot than throwing up in front of a bunch of strangers.

Magnus could say the same when he saw his boyfriend. Alec looked like crap. And felt even worse. Magnus made a phone call and begged his coworker to cover up his shift. He was going to pay for that but he didn't care. He couldn't leave Alec like that.

"Hey, I brought you some tea..."

Magnus put the mug on the coffee table and knelt in front of the couch Alec was lying on. Magnus brushed a single strand of hair off Alec's face and sighed.

"You have a fever, love."

"I'm okay, Magnus... can I sleep now?"

Alec's voice was weak. He was in pain and everything was so far from okay that he wanted to cry. Magnus nodded his head and then helped him sit and held the mug for him. Alec took a few slow sips and then lay back down.

"Alexander... we should take you to the hospital today."

"No!"

He gritted his teeth and turned on his other side. Magnus sighed in defeat and put his hand on Alec's back.

"You're a stubborn brat. But okay, Alexander. We'll go there at dawn."

"Deal."

Alec didn't argue anymore. Dawn was good. He still had a few hours to prepare mentally for this dreadful event. Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and then let him rest while he made some phone calls and packed a few things.

He was worried sick. The fever was low which was good but still, there shouldn't have been one in the first place. Magnus was a doctor but he had no idea what was going on with Alec. Sure, he had some symptoms of starvation and vitamins deficiency, he wasn't blind. He didn't need to see his results to know that. But he had to make sure.

Alec was finally asleep when Magnus came back to the living room. He didn't like Alec sleeping on the couch but he didn't dare to wake him up. Alec needed to rest. So he took care of himself. His sanity demanded that.

Alec was so generous that he had given Magnus a whole hour just for himself before he woke up and kicked Magnus out of the bathroom. Magnus looked at the clock and cursed under his breath. And then louder had he cursed his kindness and stupidity.

It was still a couple of hours. A couple of hours they spent either in bedroom or bathroom. And when the dawn came, they had been already exhausted. It didn't stop Alec from trying to procrastinate the trip even longer. But Magnus was having none of that. So after Alec took a shower, they finally left to the hospital.

"Alec, stop sulking. It's not like I'm doing it because it makes me happy."

"I know that. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Of course. I'm surprised you still have energy to be so grumpy."

"It's my nature, Magnus! I'm not even trying!"

He exclaimed frustrated and Magnus couldn't help but laugh at that. It was nice to know that Alec, even if this tired, was still the same grumpy brat he loved.

"I feel better now. Can we go back home?"

"Nice try. No."

Alec rolled his eyes. He had no energy left in his body but the nervousness made him painfully aware of everything around him. His brain worked even better in its dehydrated state than normal. And he hated it.

But Alec didn't lie. He felt slightly better after spending a whole night in the bathroom. And well, he could feel his heart hammering dangerously fast in his chest, his hands sweating, his whole body shivering, his head pounding with dull ache and his stomach still cramping uncomfortably but it meant nothing. He was ready to turn around and go back home. Magnus, however, wasn't.

"Magnus..."

"No."

"I didn't even ask yet."

"I know what you're going to ask."

"Try me."

"Can we go back home?"

"Can we?"

"No."

Alec sighed. Magnus hid his amused smirk and focused on the road. He wasn't making fun of Alec, of course not. Fear of hospitals was pretty common, there was nothing to be ashamed of. But still, Alec was hilarious when he was so sleep deprived, reluctant and scared. For now at least.

The silence was once again broken.

"Magnus..."

"Alexander, we're not going back home until we know what you're suffering from."

"Do you love me?"

"Very."

"Good."

Magnus smiled. He didn't know what Alec meant but he didn't give him anymore information. So Magnus cherished the short silence for as long as he could.

"Magnus..."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you cold?"

"No. Are you?"

"Yes."

"I'll turn up the heat then."

"You don't have to."

"Huh? So... you're not cold?"

"I am."

"I don't understand...?"

"You don't have to turn it up. Just take me home. It's pretty warm there."

"Jesus..."

Magnus took a deep breath. Ten more minutes... ten minutes. He mustered up as much patience as he could.

"Magnus..."

"Yes?!"

"Do we have any water?"

"It's in the bag."

"But the bag is lying in the backseat. I can't reach it with my belt fastened."

"Unfasten it?"

"Do you want me to die?"

"Alec..."

"We have water at home, Magnus."

"Yes, we do."

"Let's go then."

"Oh for Christ's sake..."

Magnus pulled up at the parking lot and sighed in relief. There was no going back. He looked at Alec and smiled sympathetically seeing how pale his angel was.

"I will be there with you. I promise."

He took Alec's hand and the younger man just nodded his head. He didn't look happy at all. The nightmare was repeating itself and Alec hated it so much. But he knew there was something wrong. Something very wrong but he still hoped he didn't need any doctors. Unfortunately, Magnus knew better.

Alec didn't remember walking into the hospital, his panic rising with every step. Magnus had guided him through it smoothly, though. Alec's mind became clear when Magnus handed him documents Alec had to sign. His hands were shaking like crazy and even an idiot could tell from the look of his handwriting how scared he was.

He filled all the forms and gave it back to Magnus since he couldn't really focus on reading it anymore. Lucky for him, his boyfriend was very helpful and did it for him.

"I'll be right back, love."

He went to give the documents back to one of the nurses. In the meantime Alec stayed in the waiting room, looking at all those sick people. It was quite nice to know that he wasn't the only one hating it there. He locked his eyes on a teenage girl who kicked her doctor in the kneecap. And shit, he understood her so well.

"Don't you even think about it."

Magnus said, seeing Alec's face. He chuckled and sat next to him. But well, he couldn't really blame the girl. Magnus knew this doctor and no matter how it sounded, that dick deserved it. They watched the scene in silence. Magnus had wrapped his arm around Alec and they waited until Catarina came to pick them up.

Alec was shuffling his feet on the hospital floor. Sure, it was only a doctor's cabinet but he felt like there was a guillotine waiting for him. And when the door were closed behind him, he knew it was over.

"Okay, Alec. Here you go. Now strip and put this band on your wrist. And don't worry. The husband of mine will come here to see you in a second."

"I'd rather he wouldn't."

Catarina laughed along with Magnus.

"Someone's in a mood. Don't worry, Alec. It's for your own good."

"I know..."

Because he knew. He knew that damn well and it made him feel even worse. Because he knew he wouldn't make it any easier for any of them. He didn't control it.

Then all of a sudden Magnus cupped Alec's face and kissed him.

"Let's make you sexy again, Mr.Raccoon."

"Are you calling me ugly?"

"Why do I love you?"

Alec smiled gently. This whole situation sucked but at least he wasn't alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah, I write so much when I feel like crap haha 
> 
> What Alec is dealing with is really common. I'll become a nurse in less than one year, I already do all the nurses' work (just for free) and let me tell you. I have no problems stabbing people with needles, no matter what's their age. I have no problems putting tubes down their throats and getting my hands bloody (the best body fluid, trust me). But when I'm on the other side and I am the one who's going to be treated, I lose my shit. I can't even check my own glucose level because I think this little motherfucker will make me bleed to death and I'll have to have my fingers amputated. And I'm an adult woman.  
> My patients have very similar problems very often. The age means nothing here. So please, understand Alec's stuggles, thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta read by the incredible [MaiKageshi♥](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKageshi/pseuds/MaiKageshi)

The longer he sat in the cabinet the more he hated it. The white walls made the room look very uncomfortable. There wasn't even a single one of those stickers that was supposed to give off the false sense of security that this place wasn't a chamber of torture. Jesus. There was white everywhere. Even the posters promoting vaccinations and hygiene were unnerving with all the eerie smiling faces and words of encouragement. The smell was even worse. The distinctly sharp scent of disinfectant made him even more nauseous but this place was so sterile that he didn't even want to think about making a mess. In fact, he felt wholly uncomfortable just sitting on the exam table. 

 

However, the worst part? It was the feeling that he was the only one who felt out of place. Catarina was seemed to be at ease, as if the place felt like her second home. And Magnus wasn't any better. He retrieved a doctor's coat from the closet in the corner before putting it on. Alec had no idea when but Magnus had also packed his ID. Great. He didn't need another doctor but he needed his boyfriend! However... he couldn't say that Magnus didn't look hot. Because damn, that coat was doing wonders and that was ridiculous as hell. 

 

"When I'm dressed like this, we won't have to wait for anything."

 

He blinked and Alec just nodded. He understood now. And well, maybe it was better? He didn't like it but the thought of waiting seemed even worse. He wanted to just get it over with. But at the same time, he had noticed how wrong all of that was. Magnus had to put his coat on so nobody would ask any questions, they’d just bow and let him go anywhere without a second thought. Which was pretty convenient but... shouldn't it be common? Equal for everyone? Oh well. 

 

Alec started fidgeting with the hem of his sweater. He was told to strip but he wasn't going to do it. He was freezing. Of course, the temperature was perfect, it was warm and everything but not for Alec. He had to try very hard to stop his teeth from chattering. 

 

Ragnor walked into the cabinet a few minutes later. He smiled to his friends and Magnus went to give him a quick hug. 

 

"Thanks, Ragnor. This means a lot."

 

"Don't mention it. It's a pity that Jem couldn't be here though. He's more... gentle?"

 

"He is. That's why I chose you."

 

Magnus smirked, winking. He didn't want anyone to give Alec more traumatic memories. But he knew Alec well enough to know that he needed someone who wouldn't back down. And well, Magnus was useless, Alec's puppy eyes worked too well on him. Jem was too weak as well. And Raphael was too much of a douche, unfortunately. And Will... well, he had his paramedics and the whole New York of hypochondriacs to deal with. So Ragnor was the best choice. He was a surgeon, yes. But that made it even better.

  
  


Ragnor just shook his head fondly and turned to Alec. He smiled but Alec just seemed to backed away further into the exam table, as far away from Ragnor as possible. He adored that grumpy man, he really does. But right now he wanted him something around... five kilometers away from him. 

 

"Hey, let's stay calm, Alec. I'm not doing anything. Look... I'll just lead you through everything I'm doing, okay?" Ragnor offered and then grabbed his stethoscope. He was used to doing this. He was a surgeon after all and explaining his every move was something he had to do on daily basis. So he didn't have a problem with talking to Alec. And well, it didn't sound that bad to Alec either. He bit his lip and thought it over carefully. Did he really want to know? Probably no. But on the other hand he was already freaked out so it didn't change anything. And when he felt Magnus' hand on his shoulder and saw his smile, he knew they had to start anyway. 

 

"Okay... I guess I can work with that." Alec nodded his head reluctantly and Magnus sighed in relief, patting Alec's back. Ragnor seemed to be content with the answer. 

 

"Great. But I must ask you to take off your sweater, Alec. If you want, I can kick Magnus out of here."

 

Ragnor smirked seeing Magnus' offended expression. Alec was actually considering the offer, but then he realized how unfair would that be. Magnus was doing his best to be there for Alec and support him. He couldn't kick him out.

 

"No, It's fine. I've got this."

 

Alec struggled for a moment but finally managed to take off his sweater. He shivered as he felt the cold air on his skin. There was already goosebumps on his forearms and Alec sighed. Great. He’s starting to like his situation less and less with every passing second. 

 

There were a few pairs of eyes on him and he wanted to cover himself up and hide. Or die. He didn't care anymore. Something! Just something to get away from there. The pity he felt radiating from them was enough to make him uneasy. He looked up at Ragnor and it did nothing to help calm him down. Ragnor was staring at him, analysing and there was definitely something he didn't like, Alec could tell that much. He didn't have a courage to ask, though.

 

"Okay, Alec. So if you could breathe for me, okay? Deep breaths, great."

 

The cold diaphragm connecting with his skin made him hiss. He always wondered why doctors never cared to warm those damn things up or at least give a warning. But he didn't whine and listened to Ragnor's orders. Magnus was standing by his side the whole time and smiling to him but Alec could tell he was giving Ragnor concerned glances. Well, Magnus could read Ragnor like an open book after all. 

  
  


After listening to Alec's heart and lungs, Ragnor did some more basic tests. He checked his ears and then Alec's vision by flashing a flashlight right into his eyes. He even lifted his eyelids and told him to look up and down. Alec didn't understand but as long as it wasn't intrusive, he didn't mind. 

 

"You're doing great, Alec. Give me your hand."

 

Alec complied. He didn't understand the next examination at all. Ragnor was pinching his skin and putting pressure at his fingernails. Alec didn't see anything wrong but apparently Ragnor did. 

 

"Thanks. Now, Alec I'd like you to lie down for me. Don't worry, no funny things."

 

Alec didn't believe that but he still laid down with a sigh. Magnus smiled to him and intertwined their fingers together. He wanted Alec to know that he was there for him and for all he knew, it worked as Alec visibly relaxed.

 

"I'll start pushing down on your abdomen, okay? Tell me if it hurts."

 

Alec ignored him completely. He was too focused on Magnus and his beautiful face. And it 

made Magnus realise how tired Alec was. He would have never done it in public if it wasn't for his exhaustion. Not that he didn't like it. But he was getting more and more worried. 

 

Ragnor pushed on the right lower quadrant of Alec's abdomen and surprisingly Alec didn't react. So he continued doing it. The right side looked fairly okay, he received only a groan of discomfort from Alec but the left side was much worse. Alec grimaced at first and endured the torture for a moment longer before he cried out in pain as Ragnor pushed on especially sensitive spot. 

 

Magnus felt Alec's grip tightening on his hand and watched his poor angel as he curled up on his side, panting heavily. Ragnor licked his lips.

 

"Sorry, chap. But at least I know what to do with you. You can dress up."

 

Alec needed a minute to get a grip on himself. The pain was unbearable. He quickly wiped his face with his wrist and then sat up with Magnus' help.

 

"You did great, Alec."

 

The older man tried to calm him down with the praise but Alec didn't give a fuck about any praises. He wanted to go home. He was already done with this bullshit and now the stomachache was back again. Ugh. He slowly put on the sweater and closed his eyes. And then he reached for Magnus' hand. There was no way Magnus was going anywhere!

  
  


Magnus smiled and squeezed Alec's hand back. He wrapped his arm around the younger's frame and sighed. He knew the diagnosis couldn't be good, seeing Ragnor writing quickly on the procedure card. 

 

"Okay, so here’s what we will do. Alec, Catarina will take care of you now and I'll be asking questions so please, answer. Sincerely. Did you eat anything today?"

 

Magnus scoffed, raising his brow. 

 

"He spent the whole night throwing up, Ragnor. And first questions. If you do two things at one time, you won't get anything out of him."

 

Alec glared at Magnus but there was no fire behind it. Because as much as he hated that, Magnus was more than right. Ragnor sighed deeply. 

 

"Okay then. We will do the questions first. Don't be embarrassed or anything, remember it's our job to know."

 

Alec blinked a few times, sitting upright. Wait... embarrassed? Jesus Christ. No way. He wasn't doing this! He muttered a quiet 'fuck it' and got up but Magnus still held his hand and use it pull Alec back on the table. 

 

"Alexander. I know it may not be very sexy but let's be honest. We're all humans. Only Raphael is a vampire but he's not here. So please. There's nothing we haven't seen or done."

 

If that was supposed to convince him, they failed. Of course Alec knew that everyone did daily things that would be embarrassing to say out loud, even girls! But it didn't make him feel any better. Especially since his very handsome boyfriend was sitting there next to him. But well... at the same time... he felt like dying so he didn't care... that much. 

 

"Okay. So let's start with something easy. How long have you been in pain?"

 

Alec bit his lip. He was nervous as hell. 

 

"Almost three months... but it wasn't that bad earlier."

 

Magnus pursed his lips. He had to stay calm. 

 

"Did you take any painkillers?"

 

"Some paracetamol but then it didn't work anymore..."

 

"No wonder... okay."

  
  


He cleared his throat and Magnus made a mental note to teach Alec a little bit more about drugs. Because Alec still seemed to be clueless. 

 

"You can never take paracetamol when you're starving yourself, Alec. It's toxic shit."

 

Alec definitely didn't know that. But well, it didn't change anything now as it was a little too late. 

 

"Can you name and rate the pain, Alec?"

 

"I guess... stabbing, sharp, sometimes dull, burning... and at first 4 to 5? Now it's around... 8 to 9."

 

"Okay. Can you stand up and then bend forward as far as you can?"

 

Alec shrugged his shoulders and then did what he was asked for. And well. It hurt like freaking hell but he endured it. Ragnor nodded his head. 

 

"Thank you. You can sit down. So, Alec. Vomitting?"

 

"Yea..."

 

He muttered, sitting next to Magnus and taking his hand again. 

 

"Were you forcing them?"

 

Alec knew how screwed up he was but he was still scared to admit to it. However, there was no going back now. 

 

"Sometimes... yes. I-I know what you’re going to say, really. But... can we do it some other time?"

Ragnor sighed. He would have rather have it said and done but Alec was right. His disorders could be treated later. 

 

"Okay. Any diarrhoea? And can you describe it?"

 

A deep crimson seeped into Alec’s cheeks, his mouth gaped for a moment before he totally lost it. 

 

"Fuck no!"

 

"Constipation?"

 

"Oh my god! That’s so embarrassing! How are you... how can you even ask me those 

things?!"

 

"I'm a doctor? Things like this are quite normal?"

 

"Pff. Alec, please. I'm a nurse. I start every day by asking strangers when they had their last bowel movement." Catarina chimed in, rolling her eyes as she went to prepare everything Ragnor wrote in the card. Alec was left speechless. He still couldn't believe this. Was this his life now? For real?!

 

"If it makes you feel any better, I pooped just before we left."

 

Magnus shrugged his shoulders. He really wanted to help by showing Alec that there was nothing to be embarrassed about. He thought he managed to do it, butt Alec just looked at him dumbfounded. 

 

"Me too!" Catarina exclaimed and then high-fived Ragnor. And Alec couldn't believe it. He knew those two were married but really? Did that meant that they could be so shameless? Sure, it was normal but... oh, okay. Jace used to always make sure Alec knew what he did in the bathroom. So it was common and the problem was with him. Okay. He wished it stayed that way. But it clearly couldn't anymore. Alec hid his red face in his hands and groaned. 

 

"The second... thing."

 

Ragnor seemed to be satisfied with the answer. Magnus chuckled and patted Alec's back. He knew how hard it was for Alec but so far he was really proud of him. 

 

"Okay then. So, that's what we will do then. Catarina, be a sweetheart and carry out the stuff I asked for, okay? Alec, we're going to measure you, check your weight, temperature, blood pressure, pulse. We will do an ECG, take some blood samples, check your glucose and urine. Plus, you're dehydrated as fuck so we'll hook you up to an IV."

 

Alec's jaw dropped. That sounded... not very appealing. Far from appealing actually. He so wanted to go home and avoid all that torture but it seemed he couldn't count on it. 

 

Shit. 

 

He didn't know what was happening but the moment he did, he noticed that he already had a tourniquet wrapped around his arm. He panicked but Magnus was there to calm him down. Or at least tried to. He wrapped his arms around Alec and pulled him for a hug. His hand was on Alec's head in no time, stroking his hair gently. Alec's breath hitched as he struggled to wriggle out of the strong grip Magnus had on him. 

 

"It's fine, Alexander. Just make a fist, yes, squeeze really hard. And look at me, okay? Look at me, just keep looking at me angel."

 

Alec did as he was told but he flinched as the feeling of the cold alcohol swab on the crook of his elbow and then the panic returned. Magnus kissed his forehead, never giving up.

 

"Alexander, love. Remember when we visited the theme park? Do you remember how loud I screamed when we went to the haunted house?" Magnus began and to his surprised Alec cracked a smile. 

 

"Magnus... you just stopped there in front of that Samara girl and asked her what kind of 

eyeliner she used."

 

"So I did. And now my eyes are even more fabulous." 

 

He winked and Alec chuckled. Jesus. He had no idea how Magnus was doing that but he was truly brilliant. Alec looked into his eyes and saw the now smudged eyeliner, but like always, he didn't care. Magnus' eyes were beautiful nonetheless. 

 

"Okay, done."

 

He heard a single click and turned around to see Catarina putting the needle down. He didn't feel a thing and he was actually so grateful he couldn't even find words to describe it. Alec sighed in relief as Catarina put a bandaid at the little prick wound. Magnus kissed Alec's cheek and winked again. 

 

"You're really good at this." He said and Catarina flipped her hair with her hand. 

 

"Duh, I'm the best. Give me your finger."

 

Alec did. He thought she would do the same thing Ragnor did earlier. However... in reality he was so wrong. He had no idea what that little plastic thing was supposed to do until he felt a sharp prick that made him yelp and jump. 

 

"Yea, I hate that as well."

 

Alec looked at his finger,a  tiny droplet of blood appearing slowly at his fingertip. 

 

"A little warning next time?"

 

"Would it help?"

 

Alec hated how everybody had the right to say that to him in that damn hospital. But well, at least it was the end of the pain, for now, and now it was time for the uncomfortable but he could work with that. 

 

Alec had no idea how much time had passed but he was exhausted. Catarina did everything Ragnor asked of her and rushed to the lab while Magnus led Alec to his room. The boy needed some rest. And that damn IV. 

 

"I swear to god. Stab me with something sharp again and I'll stab your back." He muttered sleepily. Magnus chuckled softly and then kissed Alec's forehead. 

 

"I'm proud of you, Alec. I know how much you hate it and yet you're so tough."

 

"I'm not... You know I would have never be able to do this without you..."

 

Alec muttered, blushing as he looked away. He was ashamed that he acted like a kid but at the same time he was happy that Magnus didn't mention it and put up with whatever came at him. Magnus smiled and then took Alec's hand and kissed it. Alec returned the smile, a very much tiredly mustered smile. He was doing his best but to be honest, he was terrified. He knew it wasn't the end. The basic, painless exams were done and he was glad he endured them but... he had a feeling that there was more to come. And he knew he was right. But at the same time there was something in the back of his head telling him he wanted to go through it all to know just what the hell was wrong. 

 

"You’ll never have to do this alone. I'm here. And I will forever be, love. Rest a bit?"

 

"I guess I can do that."

 

Alec demanded a kiss before he slept. Magnus laughed and then leaned closer, giving Alec's chapped lips a long, sweet kiss. 

 

"Okay. Good night. Love you." It was all Alec said after he got what he wanted. Magnus shook his head fondly and grabbed the covers. He tucked Alec in and then sat beside the bed, caressing Alec's forearm. He hated seeing Alec like this. Why was it always him who had to suffer? It was truly... truly unfair. Alec didn't deserve any of this. It pissed Magnus off at how unfair all of it was. But at the same time he wasn't going to leave Alec alone with all of this. Never. He could feel himself falling more and more in love with this boy. With his pale, scarred, grumpy angel.

 

Catarina came back a few minutes later with the IV and even with Alec's crappy veins, she managed to insert it on the first try. No wonder Ragnor admired her so much. She was worth everything. 

 

"Thank you, Cat."

 

"Anytime, Magnus. Why don't you go to Raphael's office? He has food and Ragnor is there too. Go eat something and talk with them for a while. I'll stay with Alec in case he wakes up, okay?"

 

Magnus considered it for a moment. He didn't want to leave Alec alone. But rationally, Alec was more than safe in Catarina’s hands. And well, he needed to stay healthy himself. For Alec. So he finally agreed to that idea. 

 

"Okay, sure. Thanks again."

  
  


He kissed her cheek and then did the same to Alec. Magnus gave Alec's sleeping form one last glance before leaving. 

 

Raphael's office was truly depressing but at least there were pictures of Ezekiel hung on the walls. Magnus entered after knocking before sitting himself down on the couch, grabbing one of the sandwiches on the table. 

 

"Rough day, huh? How's Alec?"

 

"That's what I'd like to know, Raphie. Ragnor...?"

 

He looked at his friend. Ragnor sighed, putting his own sandwich down. He cleared his throat. 

 

"Well, it's not good and you were there so you could probably figure it out as well. Right now I'm waiting for his results but... it won't be that easy, Magnus. You saw him. His stomach was completely bloated and hard, his liver is enlarged, like really fucking enlarged. He's too thin, dehydrated and his glucose levels are too low. Whatever he’s contracted, I need a second opinion, all this and I am not even a gastroenterologist. I know you'll hate my idea but really, Magnus... we must page him."

 

Magnus' blood ran cold and he squinted his eyes. He put his sandwich down, suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore. Magnus looked up at Ragnor and snorted. 

 

"You're kidding me right?"

 

"He's not. And I actually think he's right. As much as I hate that douchebag, Alec will need him. He may be a dick but we all know he's good at his job. And it's Alec's health. So save your pride and don't worry." Raphael took a sip of his drink. He seemed to be calm about all of it but they knew him. It was obvious he was concerned and furious. He didn't want to see that man as much as Magnus did but compared to the man, he could think straight. Magnus exhaled loudly. He despised that idea. But his friends were right. Alec needed professional help. They were professionals. However, not on the right field. 

 

"I'll call him for you if you don't want to. Oh, and Raphael, I'll give you Alec's results later."

 

"Huh? Is there something wrong with his heart?"

 

"I'd like you to check and tell me."

 

Raphael nodded his head and Magnus hid his face in his hands. He was so tired. Not tired of Alec. But tired of everything negative happening to them. He just wanted to be happy and carefree but of course, it was easier said than done. Anyway, Magnus had enough. He wanted Alec to be healthy. And they were right. He had to ignore his pride. 

 

Magnus sighed and took the phone out of his pocket. He hesitated only for a moment before he texted that douchebag. 

 

"I hope you're not mistaken and that I'm doing the right thing."

 

"You are. It'll be a pain in the ass. But you are doing the right thing."

 

He was surprised to hear that from Raphael. Well, everybody could change... somehow. 

Magnus decided to eat before the consultation. He had a feeling there wouldn't be time for it later. So he ate the sandwich and drank some strong coffee, chatting with his friends the whole time. He tried to get his mind off of all that mess. But it didn't quite work out. 

 

After twenty minutes or so, the door opened and no one else but Imasu Morales walked inside the room. The cocky smirk on his handsome but snake like face only made Magnus even more furious. And this was only the beginning. At least he wasn't alone in his sentiments because both his friends were giving Imase glares.

 

"Woah, that's such a warm welcome! I'd suggest you drop it. You called me here and that means you need me. So?"

 

Magnus hated it so much. He took a few deep breaths to calm down before looking at him again. 

 

"We need your help. With a patient. There's a boy, 18 years old, incredibly handsome. Abdominal pain, enlarged liver, dehydrated, vomiting, eating disorder. Plus hospital phobia."

He listed out some of the symptoms. There was so much more than that but he didn't have the results yet. Imasu hummed, tapping his chin. He was a fucking brat who no one liked but well, when it came to his work, he can be professional when needed. That's how money was made after all. 

 

"You seem quite interested. Is he your family...?"

 

Magnus gritted his teeth. He knew where it was going but well, no point in lying now. He had to stay by Alec's side. 

 

"Alec's my boyfriend."

 

He said and then got up. He approached Imasu. They were the same height. Magnus narrowed his eyes into a dead glare and landed a strong poke at the man's sternum. 

 

"He is my boyfriend. And you... you are going to do everything to help him. And you better do it quick and good or so god help me. I will destroy you. I'll make your life a fucking nightmare. You understand me?!"

  
  


Even Raphael was taken aback by Magnus' behaviour. Sure, Magnus could be scary but right now his voice was dripping with deadly venom and if eyes could kill, Imasu would have been dead by now. 

 

Morales knew Magnus very well and he was aware that Magnus wasn’t joking. As much as he wanted to tell him to fuck off, he knew he couldn't. It was too dangerous since Magnus was a powerful man who could really harm him. Not with force. But he knew something no one should have known. However, Imasu wasn't going to bow his head and do as he was told. Not without being a pain in the ass at least. 

 

"Watch it, Bane."

 

He pushed Magnus away. Not enough to hurt him but enough to get some space to breathe. Magnus wasn't impressed. Imasu cleared his throat and put that shit eating smirk back onto his face. 

 

"I will see the patient because they are a patient. And I'm a doctor so it's my duty to take care of him, is it not? So lead the way, Bane."

 

Magnus hated it so freaking much. But he was doing it all for Alec. Raphael and Ragnor decided to go with them. Alec was still asleep when they entered the room. Catarina was a bit surprised to see Imasu but she didn't say a word. She got up from the chair and went to stand by her husband's side. Magnus approached Alec and gently shook his shoulder.

 

"Alexander, baby. Wake up... hey..."

 

Alec mumbled something in his sleep and then woke up slowly. He opened his eyes reluctantly but smiled seeing Magnus' face. 

 

"Hi..." He whispered and Magnus smiled, his heart beating faster. 

 

"Hello there, love. How are you feeling?"

 

"Hurts..."

 

Magnus frowned. Well, that much was obvious. Alec looked really bad with a sheen of sweat on his forehead, the fever was back and so was all the paleness. Magnus was about to say something but Imasu beat him to it. 

 

"Hi, Alec. I've heard you're not doing too well." Imasu smiled but Alec just glanced at him and then looked at Magnus. 

 

"Don't worry, Alec. He's a doctor. You can trust his abilities."

  
  


Abilities. Because this person wasn't worth trusting. Alec seemed to catch that but he didn't say anything. He focused on the 'doctor' and the 'help' part. Because that was exactly what he needed.

 

"Okay... I guess." He muttered and Imasu clapped his hands. 

 

"Great. I'm Doctor Morales and I'll be your gastroenterologist. I heard about your symptoms and they're quite alarming. Will you let me examine you?"

 

He sounded polite but Alec didn't trust him. He could sense the lack of sympathy for this man from Magnus and that was enough for Alec to hate his guts as well. Alec looked at Magnus once more and only when Magnus nodded his head, Alec agreed.

 

"Okay."

 

"Fantastic. Lift up your sweater, please."

 

Alec complied. Imasu's hands were cold on his skin and he flinched slightly and to be honest, Ragnor was definitely much more gentle. Imasu caused him pain even without touching him in places that had hurt earlier. Ragnor clenched his fists. He was so going to punch that douchebag. Alec searched for Magnus with his eyes. Magnus took Alec's hand and started caressing it before he felt Alec squeezing back at his hand a little too strongly. 

 

Magnus looked at his boyfriend. There was a painful grimace on his face. He gasped a few times but Imasu didn't stop. Imasu kept going and finally found the most sensitive spot and pushed it with more pressure than necessary. Alec screamed in pain, squeezing Magnus' hand even tighter. Magnus' heart broke. He wanted to cradle his now sobbing angel in his arms but Imasu had other plans. 

 

"Seems really serious. We'll need to to do a gastroscopy on you ASAP." 

 

Alec's eyes widened in fear and confusion. He gripped Magnus' forearm and just one look at Magnus' face was enough to make Alec panic. Magnus realised it but it was too late. And Imasu continued.

 

"Do you know what gastroscopy is, Alec?"

 

"N-no...?"

 

"It means I'll put an endoscope down your throat to your stomach and take some tissue samples. I'll have a nurse bring you clothes, you'll change and we can start. Catarina, bring him in in fifteen."

 

And just like that he left, leaving a terrified Alec and the rest of the team just as horrified, sorry, concerned and furious. That fucking dick! There were so many other BETTER ways to explain it. But it was far too late. Alec was already freaking out. And this time, he had an extremely good reason to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. So Alec will live, don't worry. Why am I making him suffer? Well... I like it. Plus, I have to study, I'm too lazy and it at least forces me to do it. 
> 
> And the personal questions, you may feel uneasy reading them. If you do, then imagine that I have to ask strangers about it all the time. After that, there's nothing you can not do.


End file.
